


Unconditionally

by randomwriter21



Series: Andre and Steph [4]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter21/pseuds/randomwriter21
Summary: Sorry the last series was so short... but this will be the last part to Andre and StephSteph and Andre are now engaged. However, that doesn’t stop others from making their move. As Steph and Andre near their wedding, they face more challenges and trials.P.S. I’m also depressed as fuck right now because Andre Iguodala just got traded to the Grizzlies smhMake sure to drop a Kudos👍🏽





	1. Chapter 1

-Steph’s POV- 

I sat at the kitchen table and browsed my phone for engagement rings. I’d found the perfect one for Dre. I heard him come out of the bedroom. He smiled at me. 

“Cmon, were going out tonight,” he said tugging on my arm. 

“Where?” I asked. 

“Out to eat,” he answered. 

“Oh, okay,” I said, a bit confused.

He seemed so eager about something, the way he smiled at me and how he rushed me to the bedroom to get me dressed.

“Put on something, _nice_ ,” he said, trying to hold back a smile. 

I laughed.

“Andre, it’s just me and you right?”

He shook his head.

“Nah man, we’re having dinner with the family,” he smiled.

I raised my eyebrows.

“Oh,” I said in shock.

I grabbed a peach, plaid shirt, my khakis, and my brown belt. I got dressed and put on my brown Clarks shoes. I went in the bathroom and brushed my hair. 

Andre got dressed as well. I looked over at him and my heart fluttered. He was sexy as hell in his collared shirt and tie. I smiled. I noticed he had his earring in. 

“You haven’t worn that earring since I first met you,” I said. 

He had an uncontrollable smile on his face. He gazed at me for a few moments and bit his lip. He pulled me closer to him and sighed. 

“I’m glad I did meet you, Steph,” he whispered. 

“I am too,” I said, softly kissing him. 

I continued to look at him. The smile on his face wouldn’t go away for nothing. 

“Why are you so happy?” I asked. 

“What? I’m always happy,” he laughed. 

“You just seem excited about something,” I said. 

Andre let go of me and fixed his tie. He looked at his watch and smiled even wider. 

“Let’s go,” he said, gently tugging on my hand. 

I smiled as I followed him out the bedroom. 

We arrived at the restaurant. Andre opened my door and smiled. 

I got out of the car and fixed my collar. Andre closed the car door and put his arm around me. 

We walked in and I noticed some familiar faces. Seth, Sydel, my kids, Draymond, DeMarcus, Quinn, Jordan Bell, Shaun, and many other guys off the team sitting at a huge table. My eyes widened. I didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

“What’s this?” I asked with a huge smile on my face. 

“We’re... celebrating the season,” Quinn said with a smile. 

Riley and Ryan quickly ran over to me and jumped in my arms. 

“Dadddyyy,” they both screamed. 

I held them as tight as I could. I put them down and greeted all of my teammates. I hugged Seth. 

“How come I didn’t know about this man?” I asked him. 

Seth just shrugged his shoulders. I hugged Sydel and picked up Canon from her arms. 

“What’s up lil man,” I said to him. His soft hands touched my face. 

“Well, aren’t you looking pretty?” I complemented Sydel. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. Her husband and my teammate Damion Lee shook my hand. 

After I greeted everyone, I walked back over to Andre with Canon still in my arms. 

“Dre... you never told me about a team celebration,” I whispered. 

Andre quietly chuckled, but didn’t respond. He led me to my seat right next to him. I sat. I was confused as hell. 

Time passed as everyone ate and talked with each other. Laughter and chatter filled the restaurant. I got to catch up with my children.

Draymond and Quinn stood up and got everyone’s attention. 

“I’d like to thank everybody for being here tonight to celebrate... the Warriors success this season,” Draymond said. 

Quinn looked directly at me and slightly grinned. 

“And our new couple we got over there,” he laughed as he pointed at me and Andre. 

Draymond and Quinn both raised their glasses. Everyone else did as well. 

“No matter what, we’re always a family,” Draymond added. 

“To the Golden State Warriors!” Quinn said. 

“To the Golden State Warriors!” Everyone repeated. 

Andre and I clinked our glasses together as everyone else did the same. 

A few moments later, Seth tapped me on the shoulder. 

“Hey, come to the bathroom with me real quick,” he whispered. 

“Oh, alright,” I said. 

Seth and I entered the bathroom. 

“So uh, which team do you think I should sign with?” He asked. 

I chuckled. 

“Why are we discussing this now?” I asked. 

“I don’t know man,” he said. “I’m just tryna get a ring, ya feel me?” 

I shook my head. 

“Look man, do what your heart tells you to do,” I said, washing my hands off. I dried them off and tried to walk out of the bathroom. For whatever reason, Seth stopped me. 

“Umm, so how are things with you and Dre?” He asked. 

I was completely confused right about now.

”Dude, we’re good,” I said slowly. “Why?” 

“I was just checking on you guys,” he said. 

“Actually,” I said, thinking about his question. “I found a ring that Andre would love.” 

“Oh really?” He said. 

I nodded and smiled. 

“I was gonna go get it tomorrow,” I said. “Should I propose to him?” 

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. He sighed and squeezed my shoulder. 

He looked at his phone and smiled even wider. 

“Come on,” he said opening the bathroom door.

We both walked back in the restaurant. I looked back at the table, but no one was there. 

“Where did everyone go?” I asked. 

“Just follow me,” Seth whispered. 

We began to walk out of the restaurant.

”Dude, w—“ 

“Shhhh,” he interrupted me. “Come on.” 

I followed him out to his car and he opened it for me. I hesitated, but got in. 

He drove for about 10 minutes until we got to a luxurious hotel with a rooftop. 

“What, are we having a hotel room party or something?” I joked.

”Nah,” Seth smiled. “Come on.” 

We got out the car. The sunset was beautiful and the cool night breeze tickled my face. 

Seth and I walked inside the hotel. He did a quick nod at the front desk clerk. The desk clerk nodded back. It’s almost as if he’d already reserved something. 

Seth led me to the rooftop and put his arm around me. As I walked, I noticed a whole bunch of candles lit down the path I walked. 

“What the heck,” I whispered. 

I looked at Seth. He still had that stupid grin on his face. I nudged him.

”Bro,” I said. 

Seth laughed out loud. He quickly jogged and left me behind. 

“Dude wait!” I yelled. 

Seth disappeared around the corner. I walked down the path to try and find him. 

“Where you going?”

I heard Andre’s voice behind me. He walked towards me with a wide smile. 

“There you are!” I said, walking closer to him. “Where’d everyone go?” 

He ignored my question and looked at the beautiful buildings that lit up the city in the night. He lightly grabbed my hand and walked me towards the edge. He turned me towards him and grabbed both of my hands.

He stared into my eyes as he took a deep breath.

“I know you’re confused right about now,” he laughed.

“Sure am,” I said.

I gazed at him.

“Why are you so happy tonight?” I asked.

Andre smiled.

“Because I’m standing in front of the best man I could ever ask for,” he said. 

I chuckled.

”Thanks Dre,” I smiled.

”If I’ve never told you what I love about you, I’ll tell you now,” he said to me. 

I looked at him and listened. 

“When I first joined the Warriors, I already knew you were gonna be special to me,” he explained. “You always treated me with kindness and respect, and I appreciate you for that.”

I nodded my head.

“Sometimes when I glance at you, I can’t help but to stare. You’re fine as hell for one, but your eyes... your eyes are unique in its own way.” 

I tried to hold back tears as he visibly tried to hold his back as well. 

“Your personality is something else, too,” he laughed. “You’re funny, you’re caring, you’re selfless... I swear the world would be a better place if there were more people like you in it.” 

Andre’s voice broke as he smiled at me. I gazed at him and grinned.

“I... I want you to be my husband, Steph,” Andre said.

My heart fluttered as he smiled at me.

”I promise I’ll be there for you every step of the way,” he said. “I’ll be there to wipe your tears, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on, I’ll be someone you can lean on, and I’ll be there to talk about anything at anytime. I’ll love you unconditionally.” 

A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled a small black box out of his back pocket and looked at me. My eyes widened and my heart pounded out of my chest. 

I knew exactly what he was doing now. 

“Every morning I wake up next to you,” he whispered. “I wanna do that for the rest of my life.” 

Tears began to fall out of my eyes. 

Andre bent down on one knee and looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. He opened the box and revealed the diamond encrusted ring that shimmered. 

“So Wardell Stephen Curry II,” Andre said. He sniffled before he finally asked: 

“Will you marry me?”

I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed tears of joy. I rubbed the back of my head as I nodded my head. 

“Hell yeah, Dre!” I said, wiping my tears. 

Andre jumped up and hugged me as tight as he could. He slid the ring on my finger and looked back up at me. That was the happiest I’d ever seen him.

All of a sudden I heard a crowd of people cheering in the background. I looked over and saw my teammates, siblings, and kids jumping up and down. 

“Hell yeah brothaaaa!” I heard Seth yell.

Everyone rushed over towards us and hugged us. 

Sydel’s makeup was all over her shirt. 

“Were you crying?” I asked her. 

“Hell yeah, that was beautiful!” Sydel exclaimed. 

I hugged her. Seth and Draymond both hugged me simultaneously. 

“Wooooo,” Draymond cheered. 

DeMarcus high fived me as Riley ran back over to me. 

Sydel walked over to me and sighed. 

“I promised Ayesha I’d have them back by 8,” she said. 

I exhaled and nodded.

“Alright,” I said, kissing Canon on the cheek.

Riley and Ryan came over and hugged me.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” I said kissing them both.

“Okay daddy,” they said.

I smiled and hugged Sydel.

“I’m so happy for you,” she whispered.

“Thank you for everything, Sydel,” I said.

I was truly grateful for her.

“No problem,” she said. “We gotta get started on that wedding.”

“Definitely!” I said.

I waved at my kids.

I walked over to my teammates who were heading out.

“I appreciate everything, boys,” I said. “I honestly didn’t know how you guys would react when you found out about Andre and I.”

Shaun shrugged. 

“We’re bros,” he said.

I nodded and laughed.

“We sure are,” I said back.

Jordan pulled us all in for a group hug. Andre held me tight.

“We’ll leave you two to it,” DeMarcus said. “Wait ‘till you get home to fuck, though.” 

Andre playfully shoved him. 

“Peace out,” Andre said, motioning for him to leave. 

Everyone laughed and went back down to the lobby.

Seth walked towards me.

He laughed and hugged me tight.

“Damn man,” I smiled. “I’m surprised you didn’t spill the secret.”

“I almost did with your curious ass,” he joked.

Seth hugged Andre.

“Treat him good, brother-in-law,” he whispered.

“You know I will,” Andre said, smiling at me.

“Thank you, Seth,” I said.

He nodded and waved at us before heading back to the lobby.

Me and Andre were the only ones left. He smiled and hugged me again. I grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips. He led me to one of the loveseats and sat me down. I laid in his lap as he caressed my face. 

“We’re freaking engaged!” I said excitedly.

“Hell yeah,” Andre said.

He kissed me again before laying beside me. He kissed my neck and put his arm around me.

“I kept asking Seth about this,” I said.

Andre laughed.

“Yeah, I know,” he whispered.

Andre sat me up and put his arm around me.

“I love you,” he whispered to me.

I laughed and caressed his face.

“I love you more, Dre,” I said kissing him again. 

He couldn’t hold back his smiles as he continued to kiss me. He pulled me on top of him as he pulled me even closer to his muscular body.

I gazed into his eyes once again. I knew he was the one. I couldn’t believe it. I was actually engaged to him. We were getting married. My heart fluttered at the thought. My dream finally became a reality. 

Andre Iguodala was mine forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph learns about Andre’s trade

-Steph’s POV-

I opened my eyes and immediately smiled. I thought about last night and how Andre proposed to me. My heart fluttered. I looked at my hand and saw the diamond encrusted ring. 

I turned over and looked at Andre. His eyes were wide open. 

“Hey,” I said rubbing his arm. 

He looked over at me and slightly grinned. He didn’t look the best. 

“Good morning baby,” he whispered. 

“Did you sleep good?” I asked him. 

“Nah,” he said. 

He sighed and rubbed his face. 

“Is something wrong?” I asked. 

“They fucking traded me last night,” he whispered, trying to hold back tears. 

I jolted and sat up in the bed. 

“You’re lying, Dre,” I said in denial. 

“Would I be joking about that, Steph?” He asked in frustration.

I slowly got out of the bed in shock. 

“What... why?” I yelled. 

I couldn’t fucking believe it. How could they trade Andre.

”I guess I’m getting too old, Steph,” he said. “I probably said too much on that interview too.”

”Fuck that!” I yelled. “They know how valuable you are!” 

Andre shook his head. 

I put my hands over my head. 

“What... what does this mean, Steph?” He stuttered.

I could hear the pain in his voice.

“What if I do end up in Memphis? That’s 2,000 miles away from here!” 

I walked over and sat next to him. I tried to calm him down, but I was as upset as him. 

“Dre...” I whispered. 

I shook my head. 

Memphis was hours away. Like a day and some hours away from Oakland. My heart pounded. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Maybe... maybe Memphis won’t be where you end up,” I said. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head. “I’m not here anymore.” 

I stared at him. I was in complete disbelief. I felt like calling and cussing the staff out for this bullshit. 

“What does this mean for _us?”_ I asked slowly.

Andre sighed and shook his head. 

“I... I don’t know Steph,” he stuttered. “I’m about to retire anyways, so I won’t be gone for long.” 

I glared at him and stood up. 

“That’s a whole damn year, Andre!” I scolded. “You’re my fiancé, we can’t be apart that long!” 

Andre stood up in front of me and tried to calm me down. 

“Steph, there’s nothing I can do about it baby,” he said rubbing my shoulder. “I don’t want to leave you or the guys, but...” 

“Damn it Dre, I need you...” I whispered. 

Andre pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as he held me tight. I didn’t want him to leave. I knew it was only for a year before he retired, but that was too long. 

“I... I don’t know what to do,” he said, holding back his tears. “I don’t want to leave you here alone.” 

My heart dropped once again. If Andre left, that meant both of us were alone. That opened doors to so many more threats and attacks. 

“Look,” I said. “We’re gonna make this work, okay? My father is probably jumping for joy right now, but we’re still getting married.” 

“Of course,” Andre said. 

“We’ll still see each other on the road, and I’ll see you everyday of All-Star weekend!” 

I was trying to cheer myself and Andre up. 

“That’s when we should get married... All-Star weekend,” Andre whispered. 

I smiled and hugged him. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” 

I still couldn’t believe Andre was getting traded. We’d been teammates ever since 2013. Seven years together. 

I kissed Andre and sighed. 

“It’s us against the world, remember?” I reminded him. 

“It’s us against the world,” he repeated. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Steph’s POV- 

I wondered around my house, bored out of my mind. Andre was out talking to the Grizzlies staff. This week had been pretty chaotic. I was in Shanghai, China for the majority. I found out Kevin was going to the Nets on the way to New York, which really pissed me off. He didn’t even give the Warriors a chance. I did everything I could to make him feel comfortable in Golden State. I mean everything. But I guess I had no control over his decision. 

I was also worried about Andre. I prayed that he’d sign with Lakers instead of staying with Memphis. If he was with the Lakers, at least he’d be in California. I didn’t want to be so far away from him. 

Not only was I worried about Andre and free agency, but I was worried about our relationship. Things could change drastically if he moved to Memphis. Would we still be engaged? I mean it was only one year. He’d come back after he retired. But what if he... found someone else? That was my biggest fear. I knew he loved me, and I loved him more. But he was a fine ass man, and there were so many other people out there. 

I thought about the Golden State Warriors team. How would we look next year. I knew Andre was getting older, but we needed him. He was a great leader and one of our best defenders.

As I sat on the couch, I heard a knock on my front door. My heart instantly began pounding. I’d had so many bad experiences. Thankfully, I noticed Seth’s car parked in the driveway. 

I let Seth in and greeted him. 

“Well, you’re going back to Texas huh?” I said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Yep, just looking for a house,” he said. 

He looked at me and sighed. 

“I heard about Dre,” he said. 

I shook my head. 

“It’s fucked up,” I whispered. 

“Do you think it had something to do with that Breakfast Club interview?” He asked. 

“He told the damn truth on that interview,” I said. “Everything Dre said was 100% true. He was right about everything, including the staff.” 

Seth nodded and rubbed my shoulder. We sat down on the couch and I rubbed my head. 

“I’m just scared man,” I said. “I don’t even give a fuck about Kevin leaving, I just want Andre.” 

“I know man,” he said trying to cheer me up. “I’m sorry this had to happen.” 

I looked at him. 

“Do you think this will end the relationship?” I asked, my voice shaking.

Seth frowned. 

“N... No Steph,” he said. “You’re engaged to him! It’ll still work.” 

“Fuck...” I whispered. 

The whole situation was completely fucked up. I was pissed. 

“I just want him here,” I said in a low voice. 

Seth rubbed my back as I held back tears. 

I heard the the front door unlock as Andre opened it. Seth and I both jumped up. 

“How’d it go,” I frantically asked. 

He shook his head. 

“Still don’t know where I’m going,” he said. 

I sighed. Seth greeted Andre. 

“I hate that you gotta leave man,” Seth said. 

Andre kissed me on my cheek.

”I do too,” he said, looking at me. 

“I was just checking on you before I go back to Portland,” Seth said. 

I nodded and hugged him. 

“Alright, be safe,” I told him. 

He nodded and hugged Andre as well. 

“I wish you the best Dre,” Seth said. 

Andre waved as Seth left.

I led Andre to the bedroom and sat him down. 

“So what are you gonna do,” I asked. “I feel like there’s a few teams that want you.” 

Andre shook his head. 

“I don’t know, Steph,” he said, a bit agitated. “I’m tired of this free agency shit.” 

“Well I need you to talk to me Andre!” I said in frustration. “This is gonna damage us!”

Andre frowned in anger. 

“What do you want me to do, Steph?” He snapped. “I have almost no control over where the fuck I’m going next season! I’ve already told you this!” 

I shook my head. 

“Look,” he said calmly. “I don’t know what the future holds, but I’m marrying you, alright?” 

I looked at him and nodded.

”I know things are fucked up right now and I know you’re worried about our relationship, but don’t be.” 

“That’s easier said than done,” I whispered. 

He looked straight into my eyes. 

“Talk to me, Steph,” he said. “Why are you so worried about us.” 

“I just am, Dre,” I said. 

“No,” he said shaking his head. “You’re nervous about something.” 

My heart pounded. 

“I just don’t want you to go, Andre,” I said. 

“Are you scared that I’ll find someone else, Steph?” He asked. 

I looked at him and sniffled. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. 

I slowly nodded. 

“Steph, no...” he whispered. 

He turned my head towards him and kissed me. 

“Baby, never,” he whispered. “Look at the ring on your finger. I didn’t propose to you for nothing.”

A tear rolled down my cheek.

“I’m sorry, Andre,” I whispered, wiping my eyes. “I’m upset, okay?”

He nodded and hugged me.

“We’ll be okay, Steph. I love you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy returns

-Steph’s POV- 

I’d just bought Andre’s new engagement ring. He loved it. Although we were going to be split up for a while, we still had intended to marry. I loved him. 

I finally found out what my father’s prison sentence was. He was going to be locked up for 35 years. I couldn’t believe it. The man who raised me and taught me everything I know is now in prison. 

After everything he did, he was still my dad. Of course, I hate him for not supporting me, and I definitely was done with him after he bombed my fiancé’s home. I felt horrible for my mother. I called her earlier to see how she was doing. Of course, she wasn’t doing the best, but she was okay. 

Andre was in the bedroom, sound asleep. The whole free agency thing was getting to him. His future was still uncertain. It was tough for both of us. It was getting late, but I wasn’t tired at all. 

I walked in and sat on the bed next to him. I rubbed his back as he laid on his stomach. His slow and deep breaths were soothing. I gazed at the side of his face as he slept on. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. I didn’t dare wake him up. I sat there for a second, thinking about our future. What was next? I wished that the organization didn’t trade him. The team needed him. I needed him.

I got up and slowly closed the bedroom door, avoiding any noise.

I walked outside for a few moments. I looked up at the night sky and sighed. 

All of a sudden, I saw a white car pull up beside the house. I squinted at it. I knew exactly who it was.

Klay Thompson.

He hopped out of the car. He slowly walked towards me with an evil grin on his face.

“You don’t need to be walking on that leg, Klay,” I said. “You just had a fucking surgery.”

He laughed. 

“Aww,” he teased. “You care about me?”

“Hell no,” I scolded. “We just need you for scoring and defensive purposes, that’s all.”

He shook his head and laughed again.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked.

“I came to see you,” he whispered. He pinched my chin in a flirty way.

“Get the hell away from me,” I said, pushing his hand away.

“What baby?” He whispered in a seductive tone. “We traded your boyfriend.”

I glared at him.

“What do you mean, _we_?” I asked. 

Klay grimaced and scratched his head.

“I kinda suggested the Andre trade.”

My heart began to pound. I clenched my jaws and fists.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“So we can get closer,” Klay said, walking towards me.

“Take another step towards me and I’ll break your neck,” I threatened. 

Klay laughed. 

“You wouldn’t do that, “golden boy”.” 

I shook my head and sarcastically chuckled. 

“You need to go get laid by one of your groupies,” I said. “Leave.”

Klay glared at me.

“You know you liked that night in the closet,” he whispered.

My heart dropped as I had a gruesome flashback. I remembered when Klay locked us in that closet that night after our game. I remembered how he forced me to kiss him and how he threatened me.

“I didn’t,” I whispered.

That statement didn’t come out the way I wanted it to. It sounded like a whimper.

”Oh, don’t you lie Steph,” he grinned. “Your dick was as hard as a fucking diamond.”

“Get out of here,” I said, pointing at his car.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my neck and shoved me against my car. Even with a torn ACL, he was strong as hell.

“Listen here, bitch,” he scolded. “When Andre leaves, you better watch your ass.”

As he choked me with one hand, he groped my dick through my pants with the other.

“Andre won’t be here to save you, baby.”

“Get the FUCK off of him!”

I heard Andre slam the front door behind him as he stormed towards Klay. Klay eventually let go off me as he stumbled back. Andre yanked Klay’s shirt. 

“I’m sick and fucking tired of your shit,” Andre yelled. “Don’t come near him!”

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t, Dre?” Klay threatened. “You gonna beat my ass like Lebron beat you?” 

Andre shook his head and shoved Klay away from him. I could tell Andre had another flashback to the day Lebron beat him to death.

“Please, Klay,” Andre pleaded. 

I looked over at him. He was angry, but it almost sounded like he was desperate.

“Stop this shit, NOW!” Andre screamed. 

Klay chuckled and shook his head.

“I’ll tell you one thing, Dre,” Klay said in a low voice. “You’re one hell of a boyfriend to this fucker.”

“Fiancé,” Andre corrected him.

Klay’s eyes widened.

“Ohhh,” he said. “That’s not gonna last long, is it?”

Andre walked closer to Klay.

“Leave,” he whispered.

Klay threw his hands up and chuckled.

“I’m gone,” he whispered. “But watch your ass Steph.”

Klay got back in his car and left. Andre walked over to me and shook his head. He looked at me for a few moments, but sighed and walked back towards the house. I followed him. 

He went in the bedroom and laid back down. 

“Steph, you gotta learn to defend yourself,” Andre said. He sat up and faced me. 

“I know Dre,” I said covering my face in embarrassment.

Andre loved my hands from my face. 

“Look at me, Steph,” he said. 

I looked at him in his brown eyes. 

“Don’t let people continue to hurt you!” He said. 

“Don’t you think if I could do something about it, I would?” I scolded. “Look at me!” 

I stood up and held my arms up, showing him how small I was. 

“Look at me, Andre!” I yelled. “I always got picked on because of how small and weak I am! I can’t do shit!”

I clenched my fists in frustration. 

“I’m mentally strong, Dre,” I yelled. “But physically, I’m sure as hell not! All I can do is rely on you to help me and I fucking hate it!”

I exhaled loudly.

“FUCK!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Andre stood up and hugged me from behind, trying to calm me down.

“Calm it,” he whispered.

I sat down on the bed and he put his arms around me.

“If I have to protect you like a guard dog, you best believe I will,” Andre said.

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

“What about when you’re gone, Dre?” I whispered.

He didn’t answer. He just hugged me tighter.

A few hours passed. Andre was asleep once again. It was about one in the morning when I received a text.

I squinted at the bright phone screen as I read it.

Lebron: I can’t wait for Andre to leave... I’ll show you a real man

I froze as the phone dropped out of my hand and onto the floor.

Just as I thought things couldn’t get any worse, they did. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

-Lebron James’ POV- 

I sat in the living room of Klay’s house. He invited me over after filming Space Jam 2. We were great friends. Of course we loved the game of basketball, but we also had something else in common. We wanted Stephen Curry. 

God I loved every inch of Steph’s body. His body was so small. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted with him. Klay could too. We could make him ours. 

I looked down at the tent under my joggers. Fuck. I got hard just thinking about what I’d do to him. 

“Thinking about Steph, huh?” Klay said. 

I chuckled. 

“Hell yeah,” I whispered. “God I want to fuck his ass again.” 

“How’d it feel the first time you fucked him?” Klay asked. 

I rolled my eyes in the back of my head and playfully moaned. 

“He was so fucking wet,” I whispered. “His tight ass squeezed around my dick so fucking hard I almost came in seconds.”

Klay moaned. 

“Fuck... I gotta get me some of that.” 

“We will,” I said, patting Klay on the shoulder. “Just wait until Andre leaves for his next team, Steph’s ass is all ours.”

I high fived Klay as we both chuckled. 

“I can’t believe they actually took my advice,” Klay said. “They actually traded Andre right after I suggested it!” 

I laughed out loud. 

“Fuck yeah,” I whispered. “I can’t fucking wait for him to be gone.” 

I looked down at my crotch and smiled. 

“Where’s your bathroom man, I gotta go take care of this,” I said. 

Klay laughed. 

“Down that hallway, first door on the right.” 

I got up and headed for the bathroom. 

“Lotion’s in the drawer,” Klay joked. 

I laughed and entered the bathroom. 

As I sat and stroked my huge, black cock, I thought of Steph’s tight ass. I thought about his grunts and moans. His screaming and pleading made me even harder. 

God I couldn’t wait until Andre was gone. I admit, Andre was strong as hell, but he’s the only reason why Steph is safe. I couldn’t wait to cum inside his ass again. Fuck. 

Once Andre was gone, Klay and I will destroy Steph. 

Oh, and he won’t tell anyone about it either. Klay and I will both make sure of that. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Steph’s POV- 

I sat in my backyard in the lounge chair while browsing on my phone. 

“Hey baby,” Andre said hoarsely, walking towards me. 

I smiled. 

“What’s up,” I asked. 

He sat beside me and sighed. 

“I guess it’s official,” he said in a low voice. “I’m headed to Memphis unless they trade me.”

I sat up and froze. 

“So... no Lakers? What about the... Clippers?” I asked in a frantic voice. 

“I don’t know Steph. I was told I’m going to Memphis.” He said rubbing the back of his head. 

I already knew Andre was going to leave, but to hear it be confirmed was too much. 

I was at a loss for words. I rubbed my forehead and held back the tears I’d been holding back for a long time. 

Andre reached over and held my hand. I squeezed it.

”No...,” I whispered. 

Andre sighed. 

“My ex-wife has custody of Tyler, too,” he whispered. 

I looked over at him. I knew that if his ex had custody over his son, that meant that Tyler couldn’t go live with him. I knew how much his son meant to him. My heart broke. 

“Dre...” I whispered, rubbing his back softly. 

His lip quivered.

“He... he can’t come stay with me,” he said, his voice breaking. “I’m not gonna see you _or_ him.”

I saw the anger spread on his face as he jumped up from the chair and stormed back in the house. I ran behind him. 

Andre walked in the living room, burying his face in his shirt. 

“DAMN IT!” he screamed.

I pulled the shirt from over his face. I grabbed both of his arms. 

“Andre, stop it!” I yelled.

He yanked his arms away from me.

“Just as I thought shit couldn’t get worse, they fucking did!” He screamed.

Andre was feeling exactly how I was feeling.

“Andre, I know,” I said. “Come here.”

Andre shook his head and sniffled.

“I can’t do this, Steph... I can’t be that far away from you or my child,” he said. 

Tears began rolling down his cheek as he fell in the sofa behind him and broke down. His tears wet his shirt and dropped down to the ground. The sounds of his sniffles and sobs broke my heart. 

I sat next to him and held him as tight as I could. He laid his head on my shoulder and wept. I couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He was always so strong, but I knew he had emotions. Everyone does of course.

He promised me the night he proposed to me that he’d always be my shoulder to cry on. I was going to be the same for him. 

“I’m here, baby,” I whispered as I kissed his forehead. 

He wiped his eyes and sniffled. 

“I know, but I want to be here for you,” he said. “I don’t want you alone.” 

I sighed. 

“I’ll... I’ll be okay, Dre,” I hesitated to say. 

-Klay Thompson’s POV- 

I’d finished signing some autographs for some kids after I finished shopping.

I hopped back in my car and opened the bags up. 

I pulled out the handcuffs, ropes, and condoms I’d just bought. They were for me and Lebron when Andre left Steph alone. I sent a picture of the things to Lebron. 

Klay: it’s official that Andre’s leaving... we’re in business🙂

Lebron: hell yeah😈


	7. Chapter 7

-Steph’s POV- 

“That was fun, daddy!” Riley said in excitement. 

I smiled at my beautiful daughter. 

Andre left the house to spend the day with his son, so I did the same with my kids. I didn’t want to be at the house alone. 

I held Ryan’s hand while carrying Canon in my other arm. We walked back to my car from the amusement park.

“Daddy, I miss you,” Ryan said in her innocent voice. 

I sighed. 

“I miss you too, baby girl,” I said. 

We got back to the car and I fastened Canon in his car seat. He smiled at me as he kicked his feet. 

“I don’t wanna go home,” Riley complained. 

“I know, honey. But mommy wanted you guys home by 6,” I said. 

They both groaned. 

“Hey,” I smiled. “I’ll pick you up another time, okay?” 

They nodded and smiled. 

I finally arrived to Ayesha’s new house. I opened the car doors and let the girls out. I unfastened Canon and walked them to the door. Ryan rang the doorbell. 

Ayesha opened the door and smiled at her daughters. They both blew kisses at me and ran inside. 

I carefully handed Canon to Ayesha. 

She looked at me and gave me a fake smile. 

“I guess you guys had fun?” She asked. 

“We did,” I said. 

She nodded. 

Canon waved at me. I smiled at him.

”Bye, lil man,” I said. 

Ayesha turned around and closed the door without another word. I sighed. 

I walked back towards my car. I saw my two daughters waving at me from their window upstairs. I waved back. I loved my kids so damn much. 

As I was headed back to my house, I noticed my gas tank needed filling. 

I stopped by the nearest gas station. Thankfully, there wasn’t a lot of people there so I wouldn’t have to give autographs. 

I swiped my credit card. I heard a car pull up at the gas pump behind me. I laid it no mind. I hooked the nozzle up to the gas tank and waited for it to fill up. 

“Hey sexy.” 

My heart began to pound out of my chest. I knew exactly who that was. I knew the voice too well. I slowly turned around to find exactly who I thought it was. Lebron James. He stood right behind me. 

I looked and saw that my gas tank had a while to go before it filled up. 

My hands began to violently shake. 

“I gotta go,” I said. My voice quivered. 

I couldn’t wait for the tank to fill up. I yanked the nozzle out and slammed it back on the pump. 

“Where you going, golden boy?”

I heard another familiar voice coming from behind me. It was Klay.

I tried to yank my car door open, but Lebron snatched my hand from it.

Lebron and Klay were on both sides of me. I panicked.

“W... What do you want?” I stuttered.

Klay chuckled as Lebron got closer to me. He pointed at a scar below his left eyelid. 

“You’re boyfriend did that shit,” he whispered.

“Probably deserved it,” I told him.

Klay shoved me against my car.

“We’re not gonna hurt you, _now.”_ Klay said.

Lebron nodded.

“We came to set some rules,” Lebron explained.

I shook my head.

“I need to go,” I said, trying to escape.

Lebron grabbed my shirt and pinned me on my car. Klay stood right beside him. 

“No, you listen,” Klay scolded.

“When Andre leaves, you’re not his anymore, you’re ours,” Lebron said.

“You’re so fucking weak,” Klay added. “You’re only safe because of Dre. And when he leaves, you might as well kiss that asshole goodbye.”

Lebron chuckled.

“Now, I’ve already said this before, but I can ruin your life, Steph,” Lebron said. 

I shook my head. 

“Oh you don’t believe me?” Lebron said. 

He gripped my shirt even tighter and shoved me against the car again. I shrieked in pain. 

“If you even _think_ about telling anyone about what we’re gonna do to you, I promise you it won’t be good,” he threatened. 

“I’ve been wanting to get in Sydel’s pussy for a long ass time,” Klay said with an evil grin. 

I jolted in anger. 

“You don’t fucking touch her,” I scolded. 

Klay shrugged his shoulders. 

“Then don’t say shit,” Lebron said. “Because Seth’s ass almost felt as good as yours.” 

Klay nodded. 

It took everything in me to shove Lebron off of me. 

The two other men laughed. 

“I’ll wait for Dre to leave before I beat the shit out of you,” Klay said. 

I clenched my fists. 

“You’re both fucking scared of him,” I whispered. 

Lebron shrugged his shoulders. 

“He did beat the shit out of me,” Lebron admitted. “But I want to wait until you’re vulnerable as hell so I can do what I want to you.” 

Klay smiled and walked closer to me. 

“God I can’t wait to get in this ass,” he moaned. He groped my waist and kissed my neck. 

I jolted and instantly punched him in the face as hard as I could.

He fell to the ground and held his cheek. He quickly jumped up and tried to dart towards me, but Lebron held him back. 

“In due time, Klay. You’ll get him back,” Lebron stated. 

Klay nodded and exhaled loudly. He grinned. 

“I’ll make you wish you didn’t do that,” he said, walking back to his car. 

Lebron followed him. He didn’t say anything else to me, but the look he gave me said a thousand words. 

I quickly yanked my car door open and sped off, never looking back at the two guys. 

My hands shook as I literally swerved down the road. 

I couldn’t focus.

They're words kept replaying in my mind. I felt like my life was being threatened. 

What the _fuck_ do I do?


	8. Chapter 8

-Steph’s POV-

As I walked back in my house I quickly closed the door. 

I tried to hide the panic inside of me as I sat my keys on the kitchen counter. I rubbed my head and took a deep breath. 

I walked inside the bedroom and laid down on my bed. Andre was in the bathroom taking a shower. 

My mind was racing, as well as my heart. I knew exactly what Klay and Lebron wanted to do to me. I was terrified. But they were right about one thing. Andre kept me safe. Dre’s the one that protected me through all off it. When Klay attacked me, when Lebron attacked me, Andre was there. He was like my shield through everything. And now, he was leaving. 

Lebron and Klay had all access. 

Andre came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. I instantly got turned on by his tattooed chest and biceps. I tried to forget everything that was going on. 

“Hey sexy,” I said. 

I had an instant flashback. That’s the exact same thing Lebron said to me at the gas station. 

“Hey,” he said with a confused look on his face. “You alright?” 

I quickly nodded and motioned for him to come sit beside me. I loved how he smelled after he showered. He smelled like my favorite old spice. 

I hugged him and kissed him on his lips. I tried to smile. 

“How was you’re day with Tyler?” I asked.

“Fun,” Andre said. He squinted at me. 

Damn. He was doing it again. He could always tell if something was bothering me. The man saw right through me. 

“What about you?” He asked, still eyeing me. 

“It was great,” I said with a smile. “I’m glad I finally got to spend some time with them.” 

Andre nodded. 

I broke the eye contact and turned on the TV.

”What’s on TV tonight?” I asked, trying to clear my mind. 

Andre threw on his boxers and a black t-shirt and laid next to me. He looked back into my eyes. 

“Hopefully my favorite movie,” Andre said. 

I looked at him. 

“And what’s that?” I asked. 

“It’s called “Steph tells Andre the truth about how he’s feeling”,” he said in a sarcastic tone. 

I sighed and looked at Andre. 

“Baby, I’m fine,” I whispered. 

Andre shook his head. 

“Like I’ve told you before,” he said. “I know you like the back of my hand, Steph.”

I rubbed his arm. 

“Dre...” I began to say. 

“Steph,” he interrupted me. “We promised we wouldn’t lie to each other no more. Are you telling me the truth?” 

I hesitated. We sure did promise each other that. I had to tell Andre. But... what about my brother and my sister? Would Lebron do something to Seth. I remembered the sick comment Klay made about Sydel. I couldn’t take the risk.

“Yes,” I lied.

I couldn’t believe I lied to Andre again. 

“Then look me in my eyes, Steph,” he demanded. 

I looked at him in his eyes. 

“I’m telling you the truth, Andre,” I lied once again. 

I caressed his face and kissed him. 

“I’m fine, okay? I’m just thinking about how stressful next season is gonna be... especially without you.” 

Andre’s eyes softened and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed me and ran his hands through my hair. 

“Okay Steph,” he whispered.

I felt horrible. I’d just looked straight into his light brown eyes and lied. I had to take my mind off of it. I knew exactly what would do just that. 

I rolled on top of Andre and straddled him. 

“Wanna go a couple of rounds?” I whispered seductively. 

Andre licked his bottom lip and grinned. 

“Yessir,” he moaned. 

I squeezed his dick through his boxers. He moaned uncontrollably. 

Andre flipped me on my back as he hovered me. I caressed his face as we made out. 

I did everything I could to forget about what Lebron and Klay told me. Hell, having sex with Andre always cleared my mind. But it didn’t. As Andre kissed and massaged every inch of my body, Lebron and Klay were both on my mind.

Andre kissed my neck back up to my lips. Once again, he looked me straight in the eyes. He slowly backed up. 

“W... what’s wrong?” I stuttered. 

“Why is your face dark red, Steph?” Andre questioned me. 

“Because you’re turning me on, baby,” I groaned.

I grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him on his lips. He pulled away. 

“Something else is on your mind,” he said. 

“Dre, stop,” I said.

Andre shook his head.

“No,” he said, grabbing my shirt and standing me up beside the bed.

“Andre,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

Andre grabbed my t-shirt and pinned me on the wall. 

“Do you know how much you mean to me, Stephen?” He asked. 

“Yes I do, Dre,” I whispered. 

“Obviously not,” he said in a louder voice. “Because you keep lying to me.”

I shook my head. I was lying to him, but it was for the safety of Seth and Sydel. 

“I... I’m fine Andre!” I yelled. 

Andre let go of me and crossed his arms. 

“Why do you keep stuttering?” Andre questioned. 

“I don’t know!” I said. 

“Is it because you’re not telling me something?” Andre pryed. 

I sighed.

”Dre,” I whispered. 

“Steph,” he said back.

He never broke eye contact with me. I shook my head. My heart broke. I knew how much he loved me. But I was about to lie, once again. 

“Andre, listen,” I said as I rubbed his arm. “I appreciate how much you care about me, but as of right now, I’m okay.” 

Andre sighed and scratched his head. 

“I don’t know, Steph,” he said. “I—“ 

“Shhhh,” I said, putting my index finger over his soft lips. “I’m okay, I promise.” 

“You _promise?”_ Andre said, squeezing my hand. 

“I promise, baby.” 

Andre smiled. I pulled him closer to me for a hug. 

I threw him back on the bed. 

“I love you, okay? No more lies,” I struggled to say. 

“Right,” Andre said, kissing me on the lips. 

In that moment, I felt disgusting. I didn’t deserve Andre. I’d lied to him multiple times. I felt like sobbing on the spot. 

I thought Lebron and Klay stopped trying to get with me. 

But to my surprise, they were just getting started. 


	9. Chapter 9

-Steph’s POV- 

*3 _weeks later*_

Andre held me tighter as we laid in the bed together. 

The time finally came. Andre was headed to Memphis. His overnight flight boarded in an hour and a half. 

The past couple of weeks were filled with joy as we spent so much time together. We even went to the bar. Thankfully, KD’s ass wasn’t there. 

I kissed Andre on the cheek and sighed. 

I thought about Klay and Lebron again. My heart began to pound. I had to take as many precautions as possible to keep myself safe. 

“You’re sure you have everything?” I asked. 

“100% sure,” Andre whispered. 

Andre sat up and held my hand. He rubbed the ring on my finger. 

“All-Star weekend?” Andre asked with a smile. 

That’s when he wanted to marry me. That seemed like a great idea. 

“Let’s do it, Dre,” I smiled. “I gotta get my sister to plan it.” 

Andre nodded. He kissed me on the lips softly. 

“I can’t believe this,” I whispered. “I don’t want you to go.” 

Andre stood me up beside him and wrapped his arms around me. 

“I don’t want to leave you either, Steph,” he said. 

I laid my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Make sure your doors are locked ALL the time, okay?” Andre said. “I moved the spare key somewhere else.” 

I nodded. 

He checked his watch and shook his head. 

“Let’s go,” I struggled to say. 

I gave him one more tight squeeze before letting him go. 

I helped him with his bags as we headed toward my car. 

We arrived at the airport. I carried two of Andre’s bags as he carried the rest. The flight took off in about 35 minutes, so Andre had to hurry up and board the plane. 

Andre dropped his bags and sighed. He reached his arms out to me. I dropped the bags in my hands as well and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. 

He looked at me with those light brown eyes I’d loved since 2013. 

“I love you so much,” I whispered, holding back my tears. 

Andre smiled.

”I love you more,” he said. “I’ll see you soon.” 

He pulled me in for a kiss. We stayed there for what felt like an eternity. 

I pulled away, trying not to cause him to be late. 

“Go do big things, Dre,” I said, playfully patting him on the back. “I believe in you.”

Andre smiled at me. 

“Thank you, baby,” he whispered. 

I gave him one last kiss as we picked up his bags. 

As Andre headed towards his flight, he looked back at me. 

“Be safe,” he mouthed. 

“Okay,” I mouthed back, holding a thumbs up. 

He smiled at me one more time before turning around. 

I sighed. I dug in my pocket and found my car keys. I looked back one more time. Andre was gone. 

I walked back to my car and sat for a while. I was about to crank up my car until I noticed something in the back seat. I looked back and grabbed the familiar jacket. It was Andre’s. I smelled it. It smelled just like him. Old Spice. 

I had flashbacks of everything. When we first kissed in the locker room, when we first began our relationship, when we first had sex... 

Every moment flashed before my eyes. 

My heart broke as a tear rolled down my cheek. He were going to see each other sometime in October or November when we played each other, but that was too long for me. 

I was going to miss everything about Andre. His hugs, his eyes, his smile, his jokes, everything. 

Andre was the type that made me feel 10x better on any given day. Now that he’s gone, I don’t know what I’ll do. 

About an hour later, I arrived home. I didn’t even want to sleep in my own bed. Knowing Andre wasn’t going to be snoring beside me for the next year or so was too much to handle. 

I unlocked the front door and made sure it was locked behind me. I checked every other door, window, everything to make sure it was locked. 

I took my shirt off and laid in my bed. The whole house was dark and silent. It sort of had an eerie vibe to it. I guess I wasn’t used to being alone. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed. I missed my fiancé already. 

All of a sudden, I heard my bathroom door creak. My quickly opened my eyes. My heart began to pound. I waited for a few seconds as I listened for another sound. 

Nothing. 

I took a deep breath. I was just paranoid. 

I closed my eyes again...

But this time, I had this feeling come over me. It’s almost as if I was being... _watched_.

I opened my eyes slowly. 

To my horror, I noticed a tall, dark silhouette standing behind my bathroom door. 

I blinked several times. The figure didn’t go away. I squinted, and in that exact moment, I figured out who it was. 

It was pitch black in the room, but I knew that exact haircut. That exact body shape. Hell, I’d played with him for years. 

It was Klay. 

“Klay...” I whispered hoarsely. 

The door slowly opened. 

I slowly got out of the bed and stood up. 

“Where you goin?” He whispered in a somewhat cheerful voice. 

“You don’t need to be here,” I said. 

Klay came completely out of the bathroom. The moonlight shined on half of his face. I could see the bruise on his face where I punched him. 

He evilly grinned at me. 

“Shut up, bitch,” he scolded at me. 

All of a sudden, another man came out of the bathroom. I knew who he was too. 

“Make this easy on yourself, Steph,” Lebron whispered. “Lay back on the bed.” 

I shook my head. 

“No... please Lebron,” I pleaded. 

I didn’t want to feel the way I felt when he first raped me.

”Alright,” Lebron smirked. 

Klay closed the bedroom door and guarded it. 

Lebron began walking closer to me. 

“I’m gonna ask you nicely one more time,” he whispered. “Get on the bed.” 

I shook my head again and held my hands out. 

“No...” I said. 

Lebron laughed. 

All of a sudden, he charged at me. 

“LEBRON... NO—“ 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️⚠️ This part may contain sensitive subjects such as rape and abuse.... if you are sensitive to these subjects... don’t read the chapter and just read the summary below⚠️‼️‼️
> 
> *Basically what happens is Steph is literally knocked out by Lebron the night before. He wakes up tied to his bed. Unfortunately, Lebron and Klay have already fucked him. So the chapter is about the beginnings of Steph’s struggles of not having Andre with him. Also, Lebron finds out about Steph and Andre’s engagement and Lebron comes up with a plan to break Andre and Steph up.

-Steph’s POV-

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. I squinted my eyes from the sunshine that was shining in my face. 

The blurriness of my vision finally went away. My head was spinning and throbbing at the same time. 

My eyes widened in shock when I looked around. 

My hands were tied to the head of my bed and my feet were tied to the foot. I was completely naked and I had several bruises on my stomach and chest. They looked like hickeys. 

I tried to wiggle out of the rope, but I jolted in pain. 

That’s when I remembered what happened last night. Lebron charged at me and I blacked out. 

My ass throbbed. Just like it did when Lebron raped me that night. 

They fucking did it. They raped me last night while I was knocked out. 

I didn’t dare to make any noise. I looked over at my bedside table to see if my phone was there. It wasn’t. 

I heard noise in my living room. They were still here. I heard Klay’s muffled voice. 

He came in the bedroom with a bowl of cereal, chewing away. He was shirtless, but in his joggers. 

“You hungry?” He sarcastically asked. 

I didn’t answer. 

Lebron walked in as well. He only had his boxers on. He had a huge boner, which made me feel sick. 

“Good morning, love,” Lebron whispered with a smile. 

I cringed and tried to get out of the rope. I was in too much pain.

”You’re not going anywhere,” Klay said with a mouth full of cereal. 

“Oh yeah,” Lebron added. “We hid your phone just incase you wanted to tell Siri to dial Andre.” 

I looked around the room. They were right. My phone was no where to be seen. 

“Please,” I said hoarsely. “Stop!”!

Klay shook his head. 

Lebron walked towards me and rubbed his crotch. 

“You were great last night,” he moaned. 

My heart began to pound. 

He revealed his hard, black dick through the hole in his boxers.

“No...” I pleaded.

“I want that wet mouth on my dick,” he demanded. 

My body began to shake as I tried to break free of the ropes, but there was no use. 

Lebron slid his boxers to his feet and began to straddle me. 

“NO!” I yelled. 

Lebron slapped me as hard as he could. My face burned in pain. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he scolded me. “Klay, you want some of this?” 

Klay chuckled. 

“Nah, I’ll fuck that ass later,” he said. Klay went back in the living room. 

It was just me and Lebron. 

“If you bite it, you’re fucking dead,” he threatened me. 

He stroked his dick several times. He moaned while doing so. 

He violently shoved his dick into my mouth and began thrusting. 

“Fuck yeah,” Lebron moaned. 

All I could do is grunt as he fucked my mouth, harder and harder. I could feel the head of his dick hit the back of my throat each time. Tears uncontrollably rolled down my cheeks as I choked on his dick. 

Lebron took his dick out of my mouth and slapped my cheek as hard as he could with it. 

“You like that, bitch?” He grunted. 

I didn’t answer. 

“YOU LIKE THAT DON’T YOU?” He screamed. 

“No...” I whispered. 

Lebron chuckled and grabbed my neck. I coughed as he choked me. 

“Call me daddy,” Lebron demanded.

I refused. 

“Hell no,” I struggled to say. 

Lebron slapped the other side of my face as hard as he could. I shrieked in pain. 

“Call me daddy,” he whispered again. 

“D... daddy,” I finally choked out.

Lebron nodded and smiled. 

“That’s right,” he moaned. 

He shoved his dick back in my mouth and moaned. He grabbed the back of my head and shoved it farther onto his dick. 

I felt his hips jerk as he moaned even louder. 

“You better swallow every drop,” he threatened. 

I shook my head. 

“No... stop,” I struggled to say with a mouth full of his dick.

I felt his dick throb inside my mouth as he slowed down down his thrusts. 

“Oh... fuck... damn,” he moaned. 

Several loads of cum shot inside my mouth. 

He slowly took his cock out of my mouth as I struggled to swallow the thick and warm cum. 

I finally managed to swallow it all. 

“Fuck yeah, bitch,” he moaned again.

He got off of me and slid his boxers back on. 

“Plan on getting fucked later,” he whispered. 

I sniffled. 

“Lebron, I’ll do anything,” I said holding back tears. “Just leave! Please!” 

Lebron chuckled. 

“Nah...” he said shaking his head. 

He was about to leave the room, but he looked back at me. He began to walk towards me. 

“Klay told me something about you and Andre getting married... is that true?” He asked. 

Without hesitation, I answered him. 

“Yes we are,” I said firmly. 

“Hm,” he said. 

He looked at the ring on my finger. 

“That’s a nice ring,” he whispered. 

He grabbed the ring and struggled to pull it off my ring finger. I fought him, but there was no use. He finally got the ring off my finger and held it in his hand. 

“Give me back my fucking ring!” I yelled. 

“Nope,” Lebron said. 

“THAT’S MY GODDAMN ENGAGEMENT RING!” I screamed. 

“Not anymore,” Lebron said. 

He came over and choked me again. 

“You’re not engaged anymore either,” he whispered. 

“Yes the fuck I am,” I said. “I’m engaged to the love of my life.” 

Lebron laughed and shook his head. 

“Listen here, Steph,” Lebron whispered. “When I get done with you, Andre ain’t gonna be in the picture.”

”What do you mean?” I asked. 

Lebron sat next to me. 

“You see, there’s so many guys in this league that have a secret crush on you,” he explained. “They’re just afraid to admit it. They’re also scared of what the world would say.” 

“So what?” I scolded him.

”You know Ben right? Ben Simmons? Or Kyrie Irving?” 

“Duh,” I sarcastically said. 

“They both like you,” he whispered. 

“I don’t fucking care,” I yelled. 

“Oh, but when Andre gets a picture of you and Ben together, you will care.” 

I was confused. 

“What?” I asked. 

“All I have to do is get Ben or Kyrie over here, we snap a pic of you two holding hands in your bed, and send it to Andre,” he explained. “Boom, no more Steph and Andre.” 

My heart dropped. 

“You evil fucking bastard,” I yelled. 

He laughed and stood up. 

“We’ll even take the picture of your hand where the ring is supposed to be,” he said. “That would make it even more believable.” 

“NO!” I yelled. 

Lebron chuckled. 

“Yesss,” he teased, nodding his head. 

Before I could say anything else, he left the bedroom. 

-Lebron’s POV- 

I walked in the living room and sat on the couch next to Klay. 

“Ah man, last night was great,” Klay said. 

“Sure was,” I said. 

“Does he give good head,” Klay asked. 

“Fuck yeah,” I said with a grin. “You can’t last long with that bitch.”

Klay chuckled.

”So I have a plan I haven’t told you about yet,” I said. 

“Spill it,” Klay said. 

“We’re gonna get Ben Simmons or Kyrie over here,” I explained. 

“Okay,” Klay nodded. 

“We’re gonna get one of them to hold Steph’s hand in bed as I snap a picture. Then, I’ll have one of them send it to Andre.” 

“That’s so fucking evil,” Klay grinned. 

“I know,” I whispered. “But guess what? Steph and Andre would be done.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Klay said with a thumbs up. “So who are you gonna get to come over here?” 

“I was leaning more towards Ben,” I said. “Using Kyrie would be to obvious, knowing we were teammates and all.” 

“Hm,” Klay said. 

“I remember last All-Star weekend, Ben told me about his crush on Steph, so we’re using him.” 

“Hell yeah,” Klay said. 

“So how we gonna get the picture?” Klay asked. 

“Knock Steph’s ass out again,” I said. 

Klay smiled. 

“Oh, you’re genius,” Klay said. 

I nodded and smiled.

”I’ll call him up in about a week,” I said. “We’re gonna have some more fun with him first.” 

Andre and Steph were gonna be over... and soon. 

I heard a phone vibrate somewhere in the living room. It came from where I hid Steph’s phone. I walked over to see who was texting him. Of course, it was Andre. I laughed and picked up the phone. 

-Andre’s POV- 

I’d just got off the airplane. I sat my bags down and texted Steph again. I was getting a little worried because he didn’t answer my last two texts. 

Andre: hey baby we’ve landed

Andre: how are you

Andre: Steph? 

Steph: hey baby😄 glad to hear that you’ve landed... I’m gonna miss you😔 I’m kind of busy right now... but I’ll check on you later, okay?

Andre: Okay... well what are you busy with?

Steph: Oh, just stuff with the Warriors organization

Andre: Alright... well call me when you’re free

Steph: okay 

I waited to get an “I love you” text back, but I never did.

Andre: I love you ❤️

Steph: love ya❤️

That was weird.

When one of us says “I love you,” the other says “I love you more”. That was our thing. 

I shrugged it off. Maybe I was being too sensitive. I did miss my baby more than anything. 

-Lebron’s POV-

I sat the phone back down after texting Andre back.

I sat back down on the couch. Klay grinned at me. 

“You wanna go another round with Steph?” He asked. 

I smiled. 

“I’ll watch you fuck the shit out of him,” I said.

Klay nodded and headed towards the bedroom. I followed him. 

I shook my head and smiled as I watched Steph struggle to get away from Klay. 


	11. Chapter 11

-Steph’s POV- 

Lebron barged in my room and held my ringing phone up to my face. 

“If you say shit about me or Klay, we’ll fuck you up,” Lebron scolded.

I looked at the phone. Andre was calling me. Lebron answered the phone and he put it on speaker. I instantly heard Andre’s cheerful voice. 

“Hey baby,” he said.

“Hey Dre,” I said, trying to sound like I hadn’t been raped the past few hours. “How’s your new apartment?” 

“It’s nice,” he said. “I’m hearing trade rumors again though, so I won’t get comfortable.”

There was a short pause.

“Are you feeling okay?” He genuinely asked.

My heart began to beat faster.

“Yeah, of course,” I said.

“Has anyone bothered you? Klay?” He asked.

Lebron glared at me. Klay came out of my bathroom and did the same.

“N... no,” I stuttered.

“I’m just making sure,” he said. “You just don’t seem like yourself.”

”I just miss you, that’s all. It’s... lonely here,” I said. 

Klay quietly chuckled.

”Okay, well I’ll let you get some rest,” Andre said. “I love you.” 

“Love you... more than anything,” I said, holding back tears once again. 

Words couldn’t explain how much I wanted to stay on the phone with him. 

Lebron hung up the phone and smiled. 

“That’s right bitch,” he scolded me. 

Klay laid beside me in my bed. I was still tied up. 

“I was thinking about untying you,” Lebron said. “But you’d run off.” 

I shook my head. 

“I want some more ass,” Klay said. 

My heart dropped. 

“Damn Klay,” Lebron laughed. “You’ve fucked him twice already today.”

Klay shrugged his shoulders. 

“Three strikes and I’ll be out,” he said. “I still owe him one for this scar on my face.” 

Lebron raised his eyebrows. 

“Do what you want,” Lebron said. “I’m about to go text Ben.”

Klay nodded. He looked at me and smiled.

“Ready for round three buddy?” He threatened. 

“Klay, please... no,” I begged. “I’m hurting... bad.”

“So,” Klay said. “Deal with it.” 

-Lebron’s POV- 

I sat on the couch and pulled my phone out of my pocket. 

Hearing Steph screaming in the bedroom turned me on. I rubbed my dick through my pants as I dialed Ben Simmons’ number. He finally picked up. 

“What’s up, Bron?” Ben said in a cheerful voice. 

“Nothing much man, just asking for a favor,” I said.

I squeezed my dick harder as I heard the bed boards banging against the wall. 

“What is it?” Ben asked. 

“I need you to meet me at Steph’s house on Friday,” I said. “I need your help with something.”

”Steph’s house?” Ben asked. 

“Hell yeah,” I said. “Your crush’s house.” 

“Woah,” Ben said. I could tell he got excited. “O... okay sure. What time?” 

“About 7 p.m.,” I answered. 

“Sure thing, Friday at 7 p.m.” Ben repeated. 

“Exactly,” I said. 

“See you then,” he said. 

“Peace.” 

I hung up the phone and grinned. 

God, it felt great to be King James.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️‼️‼️‼️ Rape scene  
> If you’re sensitive to rape just read the summary not the chapter👇🏽
> 
> As Klay and Lebron continue to harass Steph throughout the week, Steph begins to give up. Klay, Lebron, and Andre’s absence has caused Steph to suffer depression.

-Steph’s POV-

* _3_ _days later*_

”Baby I missed you,” I whispered, caressing Andre’s face. 

“I know Steph,” Andre said, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’ll never leave you alone again. I’m here.” 

He pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder as he held me as tight as he could. 

“I love you,” Andre whispered, kissing me on my forehead. 

“WAKE UP PRETTY!”

I jolted as the loud voice woke me up from my sleep. 

It was Klay. 

I looked down at my pillow. It was soaking wet from tears. I wiped my face and sniffled.

Klay came and jumped in the bed. 

I rubbed my face and sighed. 

“What do you want?” I angrily asked. 

“You know what I want,” he said. 

“It’s fucking midnight, Klay,” I said. “Please...” 

Klay laughed. 

He ran his hand under my t-shirt. I pushed him off of me. 

“Come on,” he said. “It’s time for you to move on from Andre. Love me.” 

“No,” I shook my head.

”You’re one stubborn ass man,” Klay grunted. 

Klay rubbed his dick through his joggers and moaned. He took it out and stroked it in front of me. 

Since they untied me from the bed, I could move. 

Klay grabbed my wrist and slammed me back on the bed. 

“You and Andre are gonna break up anyways,” Klay commented. “After Ben comes today, your little engagement is over.” 

I shook my head. 

“Now, let’s make this quick, I wanna go back to sleep.” Klay threatened. 

“Klay, come on,” I pleaded. “I’m tired!” 

Klay straddled me and stroked his hard dick in my face. 

“Stroke it,” he demanded. 

I refused, but Klay held his hand up, threatening to slap me. 

I hesitantly stroked him.

”Harder,” he demanded again. 

I jacked him off harder like he told me. He moaned and grunted. 

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered. 

He turned me over to my stomach and pulled my shorts and boxers off. I couldn’t say anything to stop him. 

Time passed as Klay pounded my ass with all the energy he had in him. His grunts and my cries both filled the room. Klay was ruthless, just like Lebron. He never stopped. He just kept going. 

“You like that golden-boy? Huh? You like my big white dick in that tight little ass?” 

I screamed in my pillow. 

Klay began to shiver. I knew he was going to cum any minute. 

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned. “Take that cum in your ass.” 

He jerked and shivered until I finally felt the warm semen inside me. 

Klay slowly pulled out. 

“Damn,” he whispered. 

I sniffled. 

“Ben might fuck you, too,” Klay whispered. 

He laughed and turned over to go to sleep. 

I hated him. Both him and Lebron. I needed Andre. 

I was depressed. I couldn’t hold back my tears. I stayed quiet to not draw attention from Klay. 

I was so sick of everything.

I almost wanted to... _die_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys deserve a long chapter after all of the support😉 
> 
> P.S this chapter includes some GTA type shit so be prepared...  
> you guys wanted more action... so I’m gonna give it to yah🤪

-Steph’s POV- 

The sun had just began to set when I heard my doorbell ring. 

Lebron and Klay had just tied me back up to the bed. I was in so much pain. Klay punched me in my face twice and both of them fucked me. They had a shirt tied in my mouth so I couldn’t talk.

I heard Klay greet whoever was at the door. I knew who it was. It was Ben Simmons. 

All three of them came in the bedroom. I saw Ben’s eyes get wide. 

“What the fuck?” Ben said in disbelief. 

Lebron laughed. 

“Alright Ben,” Lebron explained. “Here’s what I need you to do.” 

Ben came over to me and looked at me. 

“What are you guys doing to Steph?” He asked. 

“We need you to get in the bed with him,” Klay said. 

Ben looked confused. 

“What?” He asked.

”Come on Ben,” Lebron chuckled. “We all know you have a crush on Steph.” 

Ben’s face turned bright red. He scratched his head. 

Klay laughed. 

“Alright dude,” Klay said. “We need you to get on top of Steph and hold his right hand.” 

“Wait,” Ben said holding his hands up. “Steph, I thought you were with Andre?” 

I couldn’t do anything but nod my head. I really couldn’t say anything due to the shirt tied in my mouth.

”He won’t be for long,” Lebron said. “Do it Ben.” 

I saw Ben hesitate. 

“If you do this for us, me and Lebron will let you do whatever you want with Steph.” 

Ben hesitated again, but a smile formed across his face.

”O... okay,” he stuttered. 

Ben slowly got in top of me. I looked into his eyes. I could tell he didn’t feel right doing what he was doing. 

“Please,” I begged in a muffled voice.

Klay untied my right hand from the bed. 

“Alright, hold Steph’s hand,” Lebron said.

Ben looked up at Lebron.

”What’s the point of this?” Ben asked.

“We’ll explain later, dude,” Klay said. “Let me see your phone.” 

Ben reluctantly gave Klay his phone and tried to grab my hand. I yanked it away from him. 

I felt a huge blow to my face. 

I blacked out for a minute, but when I gained consciousness, Lebron had already taken the picture. 

“Thanks Ben,” Lebron said with a huge grin on his face.

I saw Lebron typing on Ben’s phone. 

“Did you send it to Andre?” Klay asked. 

“Sure did,” Lebron said. 

Ben quickly got from on top of me. 

“Alright dude,” Klay said. “Have at it.” 

“What?” Ben asked. 

“Fuck him,” Lebron said. 

Ben looked at me and smiled. 

“You know you want to get in that ass,” Klay said. 

Ben nodded. 

“Yeah, of course,” he said. 

“Come on Klay,” Lebron said, smiling at Ben.

”You need a condom?” Klay asked.

”Nah, I like it raw,” Ben said with a smile. 

Lebron laughed and patted Ben on the back before leaving and closing the door. 

Ben turned around and looked at me. I tried to wiggle free out of the ropes while groaning and screaming. I couldn’t take anymore. 

Ben quickly sat beside me and put his hand over my mouth. 

“Stop it,” he whispered.

My heart pounded out of my chest. He slowly took the shirt out of my mouth. His hand covered my mouth once again. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said in the lowest voice possible. 

I relaxed for a second. 

“W... what?” I whispered. 

Ben looked back at the bedroom door and back to me. 

“What the fuck are they doing to you?” Ben whispered. 

I felt relieved. I had to tell him everything. I needed help. 

“I’m engaged to Andre,” I explained. “He got traded to Memphis and he left a few days ago. Since he’s been gone, I’ve been raped, beaten and tortured.” 

Ben’s face got red. 

“Is that what they took the picture for? To break up you and Andre?” 

“Exactly,” I whispered. 

Ben looked back at the bedroom door. 

He began pushing the bed boards against the wall. 

“Scream,” he whispered. 

I was confused, but I understood what he was doing. 

“NO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

”Don’t fuck him too hard,” we heard Klay call out from the living room. “We need him for later!” 

“Sure thing, bro!” Ben called back. 

He looked back back at me and sighed. 

“I’m so sorry, Steph,” he apologized. “I’m such a bitch. I shouldn’t have done what Lebron told me. It’s just... I’ve always looked up to him.” 

I nodded. 

“Help me,” I whispered. “Please.”

Ben nodded.

He quickly took off the ropes that were tied to my wrists. 

Ben helped me to my feet. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

He nodded and sighed. 

“I wanna get you out of here,” he whispered. “But I don’t know how.” 

I shook my head. 

“They’re both strong as hell,” I said.

”I am too,” Ben whispered. 

He looked back at the window in my bathroom.

”There,” he said. 

I looked back and nodded. 

“Okay,” I whispered. 

Ben looked back at the bedroom door. 

“Go ahead and open it,” he said. 

I went to the window. 

Damn it. It didn’t have a latch to open it. It was just a decorative glass window. 

“It doesn’t open,” I whispered. 

Ben shook his head. 

“That’s your only way out,” he said. 

I knew what that meant. I had to actually break the window. 

“I got my keys,” Ben said. “Just break it and sprint to my car.” 

I took a deep breath. 

“You need to hurry,” he said. 

I looked around for something to break the window. I grabbed the chair that sat in the corner of my bathroom. 

I looked back at Ben. He nodded at me. 

I took a deep breath and slammed the chair against the window as hard as I could. 

Thankfully, the window shattered on my first try, but Ben and I had a short amount of time to get out of there. 

I heard Lebron’s footsteps coming towards the bedroom. 

“What the fuck was that Ben?” Klay yelled. 

“GO!” Ben screamed. 

I jumped out of the window. I looked back at Ben. He was right behind me, but Lebron was behind him. 

“Run Ben!” I screamed. 

I sprinted toward his car. I heard it unlock. 

Klay ran through my front door and punched me.

”Where you going, golden-boy,” he teased. 

He shoved me to the ground. He was about to punch me again, but Ben punched him in the back of the head. 

Klay fell to the ground and held his head in pain. 

Ben helped me up. 

“Get in the car,” he yelled. 

I darted towards his car and got in the passenger seat. 

I saw Lebron in the distance sprinting towards us. 

Ben quickly got in the drivers seat and crunk his car up. 

Lebron tried to get inside the car, but Ben was already backing out of the driveway.

Ben fled down the road. He was going to fast the trees outside were blurs. 

“Fuck,” I said, gasping for air. 

Ben sighed. 

“What the fuck is wrong with them?” Ben asked. “I never thought they’d do some shit like that.” 

I shook my head. 

“Are you okay?” He asked genuinely.

”Yes,” I said. “Thank you so much, Ben.” 

He smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” 

All of a sudden, a car rammed into the back of Ben’s car. 

I looked back. Just as I expected, it was Lebron and Klay. 

“It’s them!” I yelled. 

Ben stepped on the gas pedal and drove faster. 

Klay and Lebron were right on our tails. 

We were about to enter the city and we had no idea where to go. 

“We need to lose them,” Ben said. 

“How?” I asked. “They’re right on us!” 

Ben shrugged his shoulders. 

We entered the city. Hundreds of cars flooded the streets as night began to fall. Ben literally had to weave through the traffic. 

I looked back to see if Klay and Lebron were still on us. They sure as hell were. 

“Fuck...” Ben whispered. 

There was a red light ahead of us. My heart began to pound. 

“Just turn right,” I said. 

Ben nodded and quickly looked the other way to see if cars were coming. He stepped on the gas and turned. 

Unfortunately, Lebron and Klay were still on our asses. 

All of a sudden, we heard sirens behind Klay and Lebron. 

“They gotta pull over,” Ben said. “It’s the police!” 

Ben drove for a few moments. 

“Wait, they're not pulling over,” I said. 

Ben looked in his rear view mirror. 

They were still following us. Ben sped up. Lebron did the same. 

Another police car showed up. 

I realized the cops weren’t after just Klay and Lebron, they were after us too.

”We gotta go,” Ben panicked.

Ben stepped on the gas. We were going almost 80 mph. 

I held on to handle above me and panicked. 

“Fuck Ben!” I yelled. 

There were three police cars behind Klay and Lebron now. 

They never pulled over. They followed us relentlessly.

There was another red light in front of us. 

“We gotta run it,” Ben yelled. 

“What?” I yelled. 

“We have to!” He yelled again. 

Ben stepped on the gas even harder. 

Cars and trucks slammed on brakes as Ben flew past the red light. 

I looked back. 

God damn it. Lebron and Klay were still on us. So were the cops.

Ben never stopped driving. 

“What do we do?” Ben panicked. 

“If they catch us, we’re both going to jail!” I said.

“True,” Ben whispered.

We kept weaving through traffic. The police were still on all of us.

We managed to drive out of the city. 

I noticed we were approaching a railroad track. A train was coming. And fast.

“Ben?” I said.

Ben sped up.

“BEN?” I yelled. “There’s a fucking train!”

Ben ignored me and drove as fast as he could. 

“This ain’t fast and furious!” I screamed. 

He shook his head. 

“We can make it!” He yelled. “And we can lose the cops and Lebron!”

He drove almost 120 mph in his car. The railroad track got closer and closer, and so did the train. I squeezed my eyes shut. This could’ve been the end.

I felt a huge bump under the car. I opened my eyes. 

The car was in the air for about five seconds until it landed. I looked back. 

Ben was right. We fucking made it. 

We lost the police. 

“Fuck yeahhh,” Ben cheered. 

I was panicking, but I smiled. I kept looking back, but they were gone. 

“Whoa,” I said rubbing my head. 

“You okay?” Ben asked. 

“I’m great, thanks,” I panted.

There was a huge thud behind our car again. It was them. It was Lebron and Klay. We lost the cops, but not them. 

“They’re still on us?” Ben yelled. 

Ben stepped on the gas once again and fled down the road. 

It was almost pitch black outside, so we had to rely on the lights outside to guide us. 

Lebron kept ramming into the back of the car. 

“God damn it,” Ben yelled. “I can’t see shit!” 

Ben kept driving, but I squinted to see what was ahead of us. 

Water. 

There was water ahead of us. 

My heart dropped as I realized... 

Ben was about to drive off a cliff. 

“Ben...” I struggled to say. 

He kept driving. 

“BEN! IT’S A CLIFF!” I screamed. 

Ben slammed on brakes. We stopped for a moment. We were right on the edge. I took a deep breath. 

“We’re all righ—“ 

Lebron hit the back of Ben’s car one last time. The car tilted over the edge. Ben and I both tried to exit the car, but it was too late. Too fucking late. 

The car fell off the edge. 

I opened my eyes and rubbed the huge gash on my forehead. 

I felt someone dragging me on sand. I was soaking wet.

“B... Ben?” I said. 

He knelt beside me.

”Thank God,” he whispered. “I thought you were dead dude.” 

I coughed up water as Ben patted me on the back.

”What the fuck happened?” I asked, trying to stand up. 

“Those assholes rammed us into the fucking ocean,” Ben scolded. “I’m guessing you can’t swim?” 

“Nah, I’m not the best,” I said. 

We were in the middle of nowhere. We were surrounded by rocks and sand, with water in front of us. 

Ben sat down next to me. 

“I’m sorry this had to happen, Steph,” Ben whispered. 

“Are you kidding me?” I smiled. “You risked your life to get me away from them, Ben.” 

Ben chuckled. 

“Thank you,” I said with gratitude. 

He nodded. 

“I’m not like Lebron,” he explained. “My heart dropped when I saw you tied up to that bed.”

I shook my head. 

“I appreciate it, Ben,” I said again. “Seriously, I don’t know how I can repay you.” 

I thought for a few moments. 

“Is it true that guys in the league have a crush on me?” I asked out of curiosity. 

Ben smiled. 

“Yep,” he said. “But you’re engaged to Dre, so some just let go of their feelings towards you.” 

I nodded.

“I... Ive always had feelings for you, even before I got to the league.” He explained. 

I could feel my face turning red. 

“I’m sorry Ben,” I said. “But...”

”I know,” he said. “I know you’re engaged... but feelings don’t go away like that. But I’ll be fine.” 

I sighed. I looked over at him. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed. 

“How about this,” I said. “You can hug me.” 

Ben’s face lit up.

“Okay!” He said excitedly.

He quickly reached over and hugged me as tight as he could. I chuckled as I hugged him back. 

Ben let go and blushed. 

Then he jolted. It’s like he suddenly remembered something. 

“Speaking of Andre,” Ben slowly said. 

His eyes widened at me. 

I knew what he remembered. 

Lebron sent that picture to Andre. My heart dropped. 

“We gotta go, NOW!” I yelled. 

Ben helped me up and we both sprinted to find a way out of there. I had to find a way to contact Andre immediately. 

-Andre’s POV- 

I got out of my shower and dried off. I heard my phone buzz earlier, so I checked to see who it was. I wanted it to be Steph, but it was Ben Simmons. 

“Ben?” I whispered to myself. 

I opened the message. 

There was a picture of him holding hands with someone. I looked around the picture. I noticed those bedsheets and the covers. He was in Steph’s bed! He was also holding Steph’s hand. I noticed the ring wasn’t on his finger either. 

I read the message. 

Ben: You’re engaged with Steph? 😂 he invited me over to sleep with him and a ring wasn’t even on his finger🤔 welp, too bad... have fun in Memphis. 

My heart dropped. 

I shook my head in denial. 

Steph... Steph loved me. He couldn’t cheat on me. 

I kept looking at the picture. 

I was in complete denial. I didn’t believe it. I texted him back.

Andre: what the fuck?? Why are you with him?? That’s my fucking fiancé! You know what... fuck both of you! 

My denial turned to anger. I threw my phone as hard as I could at the wall. I looked at the shattered pieces on the ground. 

-Lebron’s POV- 

I drove down the road as Klay sat in the passenger seat. 

“Do you think they’re dead?” Klay hesitated to ask. 

“They might be,” I said in a low voice. “Don’t ever bring this up, Klay.” 

Klay nodded. 

“Even if they are alive, Steph and Andre’s relationship is dead,” I said with a smile. I gave Ben’s phone to Klay. I smile formed across his face as he read Andre’s response to the picture. 

I laughed as I drove back to my home.

King James wins again. 


	14. Chapter 14

-Steph’s POV- 

“Has he answered you yet?” Ben asked frantically. 

My hands shook as I dialed Andre’s number again. 

“No,” my voice trembled. “Fuck.”

Ben took me back to his place after Klay and Lebron literally rammed us into the ocean. We got cleaned up. I had to get to Andre. I knew he thought I’d cheated on him with Ben. 

“Damn,” Ben whispered. “Maybe we could get to one of his new teammates. I could call Dwight Howard.”

“Would you?” I asked. 

“Sure thing,” Ben said picking up his phone. 

Ben dialed the number as I noticed a car pull up in the driveway. The front was all beat up. 

I squinted, then immediately figured out who it was. 

God. I could never get a break. 

It was them again. Klay and Lebron. 

“FUCK!” I screamed. 

Ben immediately looked out the window and saw the same thing I did. He shoved his phone in his pocket and made sure his front door was locked. 

“What the fuck do they want with you?” He screamed. 

“You should know the answer to that Ben,” I said 

He sighed. 

“Go to my bedroom,” he pointed. “Hide.”

”But what about yo—“ 

Ben interrupted me. 

“Go, Steph,” he said. “I got you.” 

I saw Lebron and Klay exit the the car. 

I hesitated, but then quickly ran back to his bedroom. 

-Ben Simmons’ POV- 

I made sure Steph was in my bedroom before I even thought about confronting Lebron and Klay. 

God Steph was so cute. But he had a fiancé, and I respected that. 

I heard banging on my front door. I wished I would’ve turned off all the lights, but it was too late. 

“Open the fucking door Ben!” I heard Klay scream. “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” 

“Get the FUCK out of here,” I screamed. “You fucking... murderers!” 

I don’t know how he did it, but Lebron kicked my fucking door open. 

My eyes widened in shock. 

“You asshole,” Lebron said walking closer to me. “I don’t know why I trusted you.” 

“I don’t know why I trusted you!” I yelled back. “What you were doing to him was wrong!” 

Klay chuckled. 

“I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Klay whispered. 

They began walking closer to me. 

“Where’s Steph?” Lebron asked. 

I had to make up a lie. They couldn’t get to Steph. 

“He’s... he’s gone,” I stuttered. “After you rammed us into the fucking ocean, he never came up!” 

Klay squinted at me.

”Shit,” Klay whispered. 

I looked back at Lebron. 

“I’m not fucking stupid, Ben,” Lebron said. “I looked through that window. There were two people in here.”

My heart began to pound. I tried to say something else, but I couldn’t.

”I’ll give you your phone back,” Klay teased, waving my phone in my face. I snatched it and shook my head. 

“I’m not telling you shit.” 

All of a sudden, Klay punched me as hard as he could in my stomach. 

I bent over and grabbed my stomach in pain. 

“Fuck...” I whispered. 

Lebron then punched me on my cheek. I blacked out for a second, but came back. I fell on the ground. 

“Leave... please,” I pleaded. 

I saw Lebron shake his head. 

“Not until we find Steph,” he whispered. 

I struggled to get up, but eventually did. 

“O... over my dead body,” I stuttered. 

I’m not gonna lie, I sounded pretty badass. But I shouldn’t have said it. Lebron swung at me, but he missed. I shoved Klay into Lebron and they both stumbled back. 

“Asshole,” Klay yelled. 

Lebron shoved me to the ground as he climbed on top of me and pinned my arms down. 

“Fuck his ass up,” he yelled to Klay. 

Klay didn’t hesitate. I saw his walk over to me as I struggled to break loose of Lebron’s grip. 

“Goodnight,” Klay smiled at me. 

The last thing I saw was his fist, only a couple of inches away from my face.

-Steph’s POV-

I hid in Ben’s huge closet behind his clothes. I heard everything that was going on in the other room. 

I heard Lebron and Klay yelling, but I didn’t hear Ben anymore. 

I had to help him. I couldn’t just let him get hurt after what he did for me. 

I slowly came out of the closet and quickly walked towards his bedroom door. I grabbed the baseball bat that was standing up by his TV stand. I quietly cracked the door open. 

My heart dropped to my stomach. 

Ben laid on the blood-stained kitchen floor as Klay continuously punched him. 

“STOP!” I screamed. 

Lebron and Klay both looked at me. 

“Hey sexy,” Klay said, smiling at me. “I missed you.” 

I ignored him and rushed over to Ben. He was unconscious. 

“Oh, that’s your new boyfriend?” Lebron asked sarcastically. “Because I’m pretty sure Andre thinks so.” 

“Fuck you,” I said. 

I quickly stood up and showed them the baseball bat.

”I will not hesitate to fuck you two up,” I threatened. 

Lebron laughed. 

“You’re weak, even with a weapon,” he said. 

“You could’ve killed us!” I yelled. 

Klay shrugged his shoulders. 

“Leave, or I’ll bash your head in,” I threatened again. 

Saying that sounded so wrong, but I was telling the truth. I was tired of them. 

“Nah,” Klay said. “You’re coming with us.” 

I shook my head. 

“No... I’m not.”

Lebron walked closer to me. 

“Yes you are,” he smiled at me. “And you thought it was bad before, but trust me, you’re about to be fucking destroyed.”

I saw Klay in the corner of my eye dart towards me. I swung the bat, but missed. Lebron grabbed the bat and yanked it out of my hands as Klay shoved me against the wall. 

“That was too easy,” Klay whispered. 

Lebron walked over to me and shook his head. 

“I told you, Steph,” Lebron said. “You’re weak, and you always will be.

I was going to says something else, but Klay knocked me out. 

-Andre’s POV-

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I missed California already. I was just used to being there. My son loved the warriors. I had great teammates. A great home.

A great fiancé.

Well, I used to have a great fiancé. I guess not anymore.

I heard a knock on my door. I hurried and walked toward the door and looked through the peephole. It was Dwight. 

I opened the door and greeted him. He had his phone in his hand. 

“Hey, uh, Ben Simmons needs you,” Dwight said. 

I shook my head. 

“I don’t want to talk to him.” 

“He doesn’t wanna talk to you man,” Dwight said back into the phone. 

Dwight looked at me. 

“He said it’s about Steph,” he said as his eyes widened. “Ain’t that your fiancé?” 

My heart began to pound. 

“Yeah, he cheated with Ben!” I said in frustration. 

Dwight held the phone back up to his ear.

”Andre,” Dwight said. “He sounds like he’s serious, man. Talk to him.” 

I hesitantly took the phone. 

“What do you want?” I immediately asked. “What about Steph?” 

“Dre...” Ben said in a hoarse voice. He sounded horrible. 

“It’s... Steph... they got him.” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked frantically. 

“Steph never cheated on you,” he explained. “It’s Lebron and Klay...”’

My hands began to shake.

“W... what?” 

“I tried, Andre,” he said. “I tried to get Steph away from those assholes... but they always win. They... they got him!”

My heart shattered.

”Dre...” Ben whispered. “They’re gonna hurt him... bad. You gotta come back for him... I’ll even help you...” 

I couldn’t hear anymore of it. I gave the phone back to Dwight. I could tell he saw the look on my face. 

“Dre, you good?” He asked. 

I didn’t answer. 

“I gotta go back to California,” I whispered. 

“Why?” He asked. “We have team workouts tomorrow.”

”I can’t be there,” I said. “I gotta go.” 

I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I looked around for my phone, but it hit me. I didn’t have one. I threw it into the wall. 

My heart rate went up and I felt sick to my stomach. 

Why? Why did I leave Steph? _Why?_

I tried to pull my suitcase out of my closet, but my hands were shaking uncontrollably. 

I almost broke down. I held my hands over my head and tried to calm down, but I couldn’t. I wouldn’t calm down until I got back to California. 

And that was a day and a half away from here. 

I thought about calling Seth, but he was far away as well. 

Steph was in some deep trouble, and it was all my fault. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️There’s a small rape scene in the beginning, but not too bad. 
> 
> Also, Steph starts having self-esteem issues

-Steph’s POV-

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry once again. I felt someone inside of me as someone else choked me. I immediately knew what was happening. Klay was fucking me as hard as he could as Lebron’s hard dick filled my mouth. The smell of the two sweaty guys permeated the room. 

“Good morning,” Lebron teased, thrusting even harder. 

I felt his dick throb in my mouth. 

“Damn it Bron,” Klay moaned. “I’m gonna cum.” 

I grunted and tried to get away from the two, but there was no way I could do that. Not again. 

“Same here,” Lebron grunted. 

He took his dick out of my mouth and jerked it as hard as he could. 

“You want it on your face?” Lebron asked. 

I shook my head. 

“No...” 

“Well, I guess you’re swallowing,” Lebron said, shoving himself back inside my mouth. 

I heard Klay scream as I felt a warm sensation inside of me. 

Lebron came at the same time. I gagged as I felt the warm, salty fluid inside my mouth. 

“Swallow it,” Lebron demanded. 

I finally got the last bit down before letting out a slight whimper. 

“Fuck,” Klay moaned. 

I tried to sit up, but Lebron shoved me back against the bed board. 

“Don’t you fucking move,” he scolded. 

Klay got out of the bed and threw his joggers on. 

“That fast and furious shit you pulled was pretty fun,” Klay sarcastically said. 

Klay left the bedroom, leaving just me and Lebron. 

He glared at me as he put his clothes on. 

“Where the fuck am I?” I asked. 

“Does it matter?” Lebron scolded. 

He sighed. 

“You’re in Klay’s house now, bitch,” he said. “You definitely do what the fuck we say now.”

He was about to leave the room, but then walked over back to me. 

He grabbed my neck and squeezed it as hard as he could. 

“Try some shit like that again,” he threatened. “You won’t be able to walk for months.”

He shoved my head into the bed board and slowly walked away. 

He finally left the bedroom and I broke down into tears.

Ben.

I needed to know if he was okay. I knew he had a slight crush on me, but he respected me and Andre. I was grateful for him.

And Andre. I needed him.

I wanted to lay my head on his shoulder. I wanted him to hold me tight and tell me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to kiss his soft lips and look into his light brown eyes. I missed the dimples that formed on his cheeks when he smiled. I missed everything.

Everything was falling apart for me. I didn’t know what the fuck to do. I knew I couldn’t just let Lebron and Klay do this anymore. But then again, what the fuck could I do about it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was no big, muscular, intimidating hunk. 

I was Stephen Curry. The “golden-boy”. The soft guy. The one everyone could just throw around and not give a shit. 

I could lift weights and act tough all I wanted, but deep down inside, I knew I was pathetic. I couldn’t protect myself. My mouth was all I had. It was like I was a fucking child that needed to be protected 24/7.

I hated it. I hated... _me._

-Andre’s POV-

I was already on the way to board the next flight to California. The only thing on my mind was Steph. 

_“No... no... no.”_

I’d already bought a new phone as well. I needed it. I lost all of my contacts, but I knew Steph’s number by heart. I dialed his number a hundred times, but of course he never picked up. My heart was racing. It felt like it was going to beat out of my chest any minute. 

I needed to call his brother. 

Fuck. What was Seth’s number? 

_“Think Dre... fuck... think!”_

All of a sudden, I got an idea of what his number may have been. I dialed it, and thankfully, he picked up. 

“Hello?” Seth answered. 

“Seth?” I asked.

”What’s up Dre?” He asked. “New phone number, huh?” 

“Yeah... umm Seth... you need to—“ 

“Dude, wait wait wait,” Seth laughed. “Sydel had the perfect wedding theme planned for you guys! It’s like a basketball type of theme, but—“

”Seth!” I yelled in a stern voice. “I need you to go back to California! It’s Lebron and Klay. They have Steph.” 

There was a long pause until Seth talked again. 

“I thought they fucking stopped?” Seth yelled. I heard his voice break. 

“No...” I whispered. “We need to get there, now!” 

I heard Seth burst into tears on the other end. 

“That’s my fucking brother, dude!” he screamed. 

“Seth, please,” I begged. “Calm down. Just get to California as fast as you possibly can.” 

“Okay,” Seth said. 

He immediately hung up the phone as I boarded my flight.

My heart never stopped racing. 


	16. Chapter 16

-Andre’s POV- 

_*Two days later*_

I finally got back to Oakland after so many hours on that plane. I’d called Steph hundreds of times. I even called Seth to ask if he could contact Steph, but neither of us did. 

I got off the plane and immediately called Seth. It was almost dark outside. I wanted to hurry up and get to Steph. 

“Yo,” he answered. 

“You here?” I frantically asked. 

“Yeah I got here about 30 minutes ago,” he said. “I’m out in the parking lot.” 

“Alright, I’ll meet you there,” I said. 

I shoved my phone in my front pocket and practically sprinted towards the parking lot. 

I finally got there and looked around for Seth’s car. I couldn’t find him. 

I heard tires screeching behind me. I looked back and found him. 

“Let’s go brother-in-law,” he yelled. 

I quickly threw my suitcase in his trunk and got in the passenger seat. Seth immediately sped off once I got in. 

“Fucking assholes,” Seth grunted. “They never quit!” 

My heart rate was still up. 

“How’d you find out about this?” Seth asked. 

“B.. Ben,” I stuttered. 

“Simmons?” 

“Yeah,” I said. 

Seth nodded. 

“How’d he know?” Seth asked. 

I sighed. 

“Look,” I tried to explain. “A few days ago I got a text from Ben’s phone. It had a picture of him holding hands with Steph in Steph’s bed.” 

Seth’s eyes widened. 

“The fuck?” He whispered. 

“I got angry and threw my phone at the wall, which explains the new phone.” 

Seth nodded.

“But a couple of days ago, Ben called Dwight Howard’s phone. Dwight came over to my house and Ben told me about what Lebron and Klay were doing over the phone.” 

“Hm,” Seth groaned.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

“Andre,” He whispered.

”Yeah?” I said. 

“When we’re beating the shit outta these guys, don’t kill anyone,” he said. 

I looked at him. It almost sounded like a joke he’d say, but he was being dead ass serious. 

“You don’t either, Seth,” I said. 

About 20 minutes later we arrived at Stephen’s house. There were no cars parked in the driveway.

”I still wanna check inside,” Seth said, shutting down the car. 

I nodded and exited the car as well. 

“Check this out,” Seth said pointing at the ground. 

There were several spots of blood on the cement. I began to panic. 

I ran over to look in the place where I hid the spare key to unlock the door. 

“Wait, the door’s unlocked,” Seth said, slowly opening the door. 

“What the hell?” I whispered. 

I rushed inside with Seth to discover an empty house. 

“Steph!” I yelled. 

Seth looked around the house. 

“Bedroom,” he said. 

We both walked over towards the bedroom and pushed the door open. No one was there. 

Seth checked in the bathroom while I searched around the bedroom. 

_Ropes._

_Condoms._

_Blood Stains._

_Cum Stains._

_Boxers that weren’t even Steph’s._

I almost threw up on the spot. I felt like breaking down right then. 

“What the fuck?” Seth yelled. 

I rushed in the bathroom to discover the sharp glass scattered all over the floor. I then noticed the window that was shattered. 

“Oh... God,” I whispered. 

Seth put his hands over his head and began to hyperventilate. I rushed over to him and reassured him. 

“Seth, stay with me man,” I pleaded. “We’re gonna find him.” 

“Fuck,” he cursed. 

Suddenly we heard someone come through the front door. Seth looked straight at me. 

“I’m gonna kill em,” he threatened hysterically. 

He grabbed a washcloth out of the cabinet and picked up a huge shard of glass off of the ground. 

“Seth... wait,” I whispered. 

It was too late. Seth was already gone. 

“Where the FUCK is my god damn br—!” 

I followed Seth into the living room. The guy who came in wasn’t Lebron or Klay. It was Ben. His right eye was purple almost completely shut. His nose was visibly broken and there was a deep, huge gash on his left cheek. 

“Ben?” Seth said. “What the fuck happened to you?”

He shook his head. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. 

Someone else walked through the front door. It was Shaun Livingston. 

“Dre?” Shaun said. “It’s good to see you again, man.” 

I greeted him and looked back at Ben. 

“Dre...” Ben tried to say. “He... he didn’t... cheat on you. I... I promise.” 

I put my hand on Ben’s shoulders and comforted him. 

“Talk to me, Ben,” I said looking straight into his eyes. 

He shook his head. 

“Sit him down.” Shaun said. 

Seth helped me sit Ben down. 

“Lebron and Klay did this to him,” Shaun explained. “He was hiding Steph in his bedroom when they came and tried to take him. That’s all he could tell me.” 

I looked back at Ben. 

“Wait, Ben... you... you tried to protect him?” Seth asked. 

Ben nodded. 

“What was that picture all about?” I asked quickly. 

“They... they knocked Steph out and made me get in the bed with him,” Ben said. “They took his ring.” 

Seth cringed. 

“What... the fuck?” Shaun whispered. 

“Ben... I... I don’t know what to say,” I stuttered. “Thank you for doing that. I appreciate it, really.” 

Ben gave me a quick smile. 

“I’ll explain the rest later,” Ben said. “You gotta go get Steph.” 

“Where is he?” I asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ben said. “When I woke up they weren’t at my house anymore.”

”Then they have to be at Klay’s house,” Seth said. 

Shaun nodded. 

“Let’s head there.” 

We all headed towards the front door. 

“Ben,” I said holding my hand up. “You can’t take no more.” 

“Nah man,” he said. “I want my revenge.” 

I hesitated, but nodded. 

“What happened to your car?” I asked. 

Ben looked at me. 

“Like I said, I’ll explain the rest later.” 

-Steph’s POV-

I looked outside and noticed it was pitch black. Klay was sleeping in his bedroom and Lebron slept on the couch. 

I shivered and clenched my jaws. I’d just taken a shower, but I still felt filthy.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Lebron or Klay could come in at anytime and fuck me. They didn’t have a time schedule. They just fucked the shit out of me when they felt like it. I was their rag doll. 

I heard a creak in the bathroom. I turned over and my heart dropped. I saw a shadow outside the window as the moon lit. I slowly got out of the bed and peeked around the corner. I got a closer look at the shadow. 

Wait a minute. The shadow looked familiar as hell. 

I took a deep breath and walked in the bathroom to see who was behind the window. 

Well I’ll be damned. 

It was my one and only brother. 

A huge smile formed across his face as one formed across his. 

He put his finger over his mouth, motioning for me to stay quiet. He then motioned me to open the window. 

I slowly unlocked the window and let it up as quietly as I could. 

The window suddenly made a loud creak.

Seth and I both cringed as we both looked back at the bedroom. 

I heard movement in the living room. I quickly motioned Seth to move out of the window. 

I quickly but quietly shut the window and locked it back.

I then stood over the toilet and acted like I was peeing. 

Lebron shoved the bathroom door open. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked hoarsely. 

“Taking a piss, what does it look like?” I answered. 

“Good,” Lebron said. “After that lay your ass back down. I wanna fuck.” 

I began to shake uncontrollably. I couldn’t take anymore of it. 

I heard Lebron plop down in the bed. I looked back out of the window. Seth was gone.

I slowly walked back into the bedroom where Lebron had already stripped off his clothes. He legs were wide open and his dick throbbed for my ass. 

“Get on top of me,” he demanded. “I want you to ride me.” 

“Lebron,” I pleaded. “I’m so fucking tired. Please!” 

“NOW!” He screamed. “Take your clothes off!” 

I sighed and scratched my head. I slowly took my shirt off when all of a sudden, I heard a window shatter in the kitchen. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Klay screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Lebron jolted and threw his clothes back on. He ran in the kitchen. I was about to follow him, but I heard banging on the window in the bathroom. 

It was Seth again. I quickly unlocked the window and pushed the window up. Seth jumped inside and immediately hugged me. 

“God...” Seth whispered. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m alive,” I said. 

“There’s so many bruises on your face,” he said, rubbing it. 

“I’m okay,” I whispered. “Who broke the window in the kitchen?” 

Seth’s worried look turned into a smile.

We both heard yelling in the kitchen. 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE AT?” I heard a guy scream. 

Seth and I both ran towards the kitchen to find Klay backed into a corner by Shaun. Shaun had a knife. 

“He’s right there asshole!” Klay yelled. 

Shaun looked back at me. 

“You alright?” He yelled. 

I nodded.

Ben shoved Lebron into the kitchen table. Lebron quickly retaliated and put Ben into a chokehold. Seth and I both rushed to help Ben. 

Seth punched Lebron as hard as he could. Lebron fell to the ground, which gave Ben time to catch his breath. 

“Ben, you alright buddy?” Seth asked. 

“Just fine thanks,” Ben said. 

“Why the fuck are you doing this shit,” Shaun yelled. “I can’t believe I’m on a team with your ass, Klay.” 

“Trust me,” Klay laughed. “If you got in that ass you’d see.” 

That pissed Shaun off. He dropped the knife and pounded Klay’s face as hard as he could. 

Klay immediately dropped to the ground. 

“He’s out,” Seth smiled. 

All of a sudden, Lebron jolted up and grabbed me by the neck. He put me in a chokehold. 

“Let him go!” Seth yelled.

Lebron led me over to a cabinet. He pulled out a gun.

Everyone froze. He pointed the gun at my head and laughed. 

“This things loaded,” Lebron said with a smile. “Don’t think I’m bluffing.” 

“You won’t kill him.” 

I heard a voice behind me. Lebron quickly turned around and pointed his gun. 

In that moment I was scared out of my mind. Lebron was crazy as hell. Who knows if he was going to shoot anyone or not. 

But when I saw my fiancé standing in front of me, I felt my heart skip a beat.

”Dre...” I whispered.

”You’re okay baby,” Andre said in the softest voice. 

“No he ain’t,” Lebron said back to Andre. 

Andre glared Lebron. 

“You’re not doing anything else to him,” he said. 

Lebron laughed. 

“Aww,” Lebron teased. “Andre came back for his fiancé that cheated on him.” 

Andre began to walk closer to me and Lebron. Lebron gripped me even tighter. 

“He never cheated on me,” Andre said. “It was you. You and Klay.” 

“This ends tonight,” Seth threatened. 

Lebron chuckled again. 

“What are you gonna do, little brother,” Lebron asked. “You’re almost as weak as your brother over here.” 

“Just let him go, Bron!” Shaun yelled. “What’s your fucking issue?” 

Lebron gripped me even tighter. 

“This little bitch in my arms is mine now,” Lebron said. “It’d be best if every single one of you left.” 

“That’s not happening,” Ben said. 

Ben, Shaun, Seth, and Andre all closed in on Lebron and I. 

Lebron clutched the gun in his hand. 

“If I can’t have him, no one can,” he smiled. 

Suddenly, a huge smile formed across his face. 

“DRE!” I screamed. 

Klay swung at Andre and hit him on his cheek. Andre fell to the ground. 

Shaun and Ben both attacked Klay. Seth took a chance and darted towards Lebron. 

Lebron stumbled back, which gave Seth and I a chance to go for the gun. Seth climbed on top of Lebron and began punching him as hard as he could. I stepped on Lebron’s wrist. Thankfully, I could easily grab the gun. 

“Throw it out the window,” Seth yelled. “We’re not here to kill anybody!” 

I did exactly what he said and threw it out of the shattered window. 

Lebron threw Seth off of him and called Klay. 

“You get Steph’s bitch ass!” He told him. “I got Andre.” 

“NO!” I yelled at him.

I ran towards Andre, but Klay grabbed me. 

“I don’t think so!” he yelled. 

He shoved me against the wall and punched me in my stomach. Ben grabbed Klay from behind, but Klay was too strong. Klay grabbed Ben’s head and slammed against the marble counter. Ben fell to the ground, blood spilling on the floor.

”BEN!” I screamed. 

He was unconscious. 

Klay slammed me against the wall again and punched me. 

“YOU STUPID BITCH!” Klay screamed. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

He punched me as hard as he could in my nose. I started bleeding all over my shirt. 

“You know you love this dick!” Klay taunted me. “You know you love it when I fuck you!” 

I tried to get Klay off of me, but he slammed me back into the wall. 

“Don’t resist me Stephen,” he whispered. “Andre doesn’t love you like I do.” 

“Yeah, because Andre loves him more.” 

I looked over to find Seth with a baseball bat in his hand. 

He swung it and hit Klay right in the head. He swung it hard enough to knock him out, but not to kill him. 

I looked over to find Shaun on the floor. He looked badly beaten as well.

”Go find Dre!” Seth yelled. “I’m gonna make sure they’re alright!” 

I nodded and listened for Andre or Lebron. 

I heard Andre scream. The scream came from the driveway. 

I sprinted towards the driveway and found Lebron on top of Andre, punching him as hard as he possibly could. 

For a few moments, the world was in slow motion.

I thought about how Lebron treated me. How he beat Andre to death that night. How beat me to death. How he used me and raped me. How he tried to come between me and Andre. 

All of that bottled up hatred and anger I had for him was about release. 

That was it. It was time for me to show him how much of a man I really was. 

I was done with his bullshit. 

I sprinted as fast as I could towards Lebron. I shoved him as hard as I could off of Andre and slammed him on the ground. 

Lebron tried to roll me over, but the adrenaline and anger inside of me was too much. 

I didn’t know I had it in me, but I picked Lebron up by his shirt and slammed him on Seth’s car. 

He tried to shove him off of me, but it was like I’d just gained super strength. 

I slammed Lebron on the car again. 

“DON’T EVER MESS WITH ANDRE, SETH, OR ANYONE AGAIN!” I screamed to the top of my lungs. 

I punched Lebron in his nose as hard as I could. He slumped over on the car hood. After all he’d done, he didn’t have enough. I pounded his face over and over again. 

“STUPID... FUCKING... ASSHOLE!” I screamed in between punches. 

I punched him until my knuckles were coated in his blood. Lebron fell on the ground. 

Andre yanked me and hugged me from behind. 

“Steph,” he said, trying to calm me down. 

I tried to break away from his grip, but he turned me around to face him. His face was bloody, but his eyes were just as beautiful.” 

”It’s over, baby,” he whispered. “You fuckin’ did it.” 

I melted into his arms as he held me tighter than he’d ever held me before. I felt him break down as he buried his face into my neck. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “This is my fault, Steph.”

I looked at Andre again. His cheeks were wet with tears. 

“Dre,” I whispered, caressing his face.

He shook his head.

”I shouldn’t have left you,” he said. “I’m so fuckin’ stupid.” 

“I love you,” he whispered, trying not to break down again. 

“I love you more, Andre,” I said. 

Andre wiped his face. 

“Come on,” I said as I walked back into the house. 

I found Ben struggling to get up in the kitchen as Seth helped Shaun up. I rushed over to help Ben put his arm around my shoulders. 

“Doctor?” I asked. 

“Doctor,” Ben nodded. 

“I’ll take you in the morning,” I said. 

“You good, Shaun?” Andre asked.

”Yep, just a headache,” he said in a low voice. 

“What do we do with Lebron and Klay?” Seth asked. 

They were both knocked out. Klay was in the kitchen and Lebron was in the driveway. 

“We fucking leave em,” Ben scolded. “Just like they did to me.” 

Shaun and Andre nodded. 

“Alright,” I said. “Let’s go.” 

_*Three hours later*_

Shaun was able to take Ben home as Seth drove me and Andre back to my house. 

We all got cleaned up and put ice packs where ever we needed them. 

Seth slept in the guest bedroom as me and Andre laid on the couch together. 

He looked at me and smiled. 

“I missed you,” he whispered. 

“I missed you too,” I said. 

His smile faded away. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Dre, stop apologizing,” I said. 

Andre sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

”I don’t think they’re gonna mess with us anymore,” I said. “I have a feeling.” 

Andre smiled. 

“How you fucked Lebron up, I don’t think they will,” Andre laughed. 

I smiled. 

“What the hell happened?” Andre whispered. “You just went the fuck off.”

“I got angry,” I said. “I was tired of him. Tired of the things he did to me and you.” 

Andre laid his head in my lap. I rubbed his hair. 

“Am I a good... fiancé?” Andre struggled to ask. 

He looked at me, hopeful for a good answer. 

“Baby,” I said. “Of course you are!” 

Andre smiled, but sighed. 

“I promised you I was always gonna be there for you,” Andre whispered. “But—“

Before he could say another word, I kissed him as passionately as I could. I pulled back.

”Damn,” Andre smiled.

”Dre listen to me,” I whispered. “As much as you want to, you can’t always be there.” 

Andre sighed. 

“Just because you’re not here every second doesn’t mean you’re not a good fiancé to me, okay?” 

Andre slowly nodded. 

“You coming into my life was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. In my eyes, you’ll always be perfect.” 

Andre blushed and smiled. 

“Aww,” he said. 

He kissed me again. 

“So... why is your bathroom window shattered?” He asked. 

I had a flashback to when Ben and I could’ve went to jail because of Lebron and Klay. 

I chuckled. 

“That’s a long story. But you do need to know that Ben helped me.” 

Andre nodded.

”I wanna hear the story though,” Andre smiled.

I laughed. 

As I told the story about everything trust happened, all I could do was gaze into Andre’s eyes. 

We were finally together again, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy.


	17. Chapter 17

_~Seven Months Later~_

_February 12, 2020_

* * *

-Steph’s POV- 

I smiled as I gazed in the mirror. I fixed my tie and brushed the lint off of my white tuxedo. 

“Look at you.”

I turned around to find my mother standing in front of me in a beautiful white dress. 

I smiled. 

“Hey ma,” I whispered. 

She hugged me and gazed at me. I smiled, but it quickly faded. 

“Ma...” I whispered. 

“Yes honey,” she said. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “I’m sorry about dad and I’m sorry I put you through this.” 

She caressed my face. I held back tears. 

“I’m... I’m happy mom...” I whispered. “I haven’t been this happy in a very long time.” 

She shook her head.

“That’s all I ever wanted for you, honey,” she said.

She took a deep breath.

“It was a lot to take in at first,” she admitted. “I thought you and Ayesha were the perfect couple. But things change.” 

I nodded. 

“Stephen, I’m your mother,” she said, her voice breaking. “I’m sorry I didn’t support you right away. I love you.”

”I love you too, ma,” I whispered. 

She held her hands out to hug me. I squeezed her. 

I was happy that she’d accepted Andre and I. 

“From now on, I’ll always be here for you,” she whispered. 

“Thank you,” I smiled.

”Well, Mr. Curry-Iguodala, let’s go,” she smiled. 

I followed her. 

I stood in front of the aisle and smiled. My mom and I locked arms. 

I gazed at the beautiful sunset that glistened on the beach. 

In front of the water was the the groomsmen who were lined up: Ben Simmons, Draymond Green, Shaun Livingston, Damion Lee, and of course my best man, Seth. 

On the other side were the bridesmaids, Sydel, two of her best friends, and both of her husband’s sisters. 

My two beautiful daughters stood in front of the bridesmaids, holding their baskets that held flower petals. Andre’s son, Tyler, stood in front of the groomsmen with the rings. 

And then in the middle stood my future husband. Andre Iguodala. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The man who gave me everything I needed. 

I saw his smile from where I was standing. I smiled back. 

My mother guided me towards the front, where Andre and the officiant were standing. 

She kissed me on the cheek and went to sit down in her seat. 

I stood in front of Andre. His light brown eyes glistened as he sun set. 

The officiant talked while Andre and I locked eyes on each other. We didn’t even here what the guy was saying. We were so in love with each other. He couldn’t hold back the silly grin on his face. He bit his lip and smiled even more. I did the same. I felt like I couldn’t wait much longer. I was so anxious. My hands were shaking in excitement and my heart was pounding. 

It was finally time to say our vows to each other. After Andre finished his, I struggled to say mine because of how happy I was. Tears fell on the ground as I said the words. 

“ _Andre, I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my true love. You’re funny, talented, caring, passionate... God... the list goes on. You’re everything I was looking for and more. So I, Wardell Stephen Curry II, promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through the good and the bad. I will forever be there to lift you up when you’re down. I promise you, ‘till death do us part, I will love you unconditionally.”_

Andre’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears as he smiled at me.

The officiant handed Andre his ring first. He gently grabbed my hand and slowly slid the ring on my finger. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. 

Andre looked at me and smirked. 

Next, the other ring was handed to me. Andre held his hand out and I slid it on his finger. I chuckled and looked back into his eyes. 

The officiant talked for a bit more, but of course, Andre and I didn’t even listen.

A few moments later, we finally heard the words. 

_“By the power vested in me...”_

Andre grinned even more at me as the officiant neared closer to officially marrying us. 

The officiant finally said the words, and when he did, my heart skipped a beat. 

Andre grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in as tight as he could. He kissed me passionately and slowly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

The crowd cheered for us as Andre held my hand up in the air. 

“Finally, Steph...” Andre whispered. 

I smiled at him. 

“I know, baby. I love you.” 

Andre kissed me on the cheek. 

“It’ll _always_ be us against the world now,” he said. 

I laughed. He was right. Nobody was going to come between us. 

_-Three hours later-_

Andre and I both trudged into the front door after partying all night long. We were both tipsy, but we weren’t too drunk. 

The wedding reception was amazing. Sydel did a great job. It was more than I expected. Everyone supported me.

Seth. He could be a pain sometimes, but man was he the best brother a guy could ever ask for. And Sydel was the sweetest. A couple of months after my dad was incarcerated, my mother finally began to support me. I appreciated her for that. Most of my teammates were very supportive, and so were my daughters. Andre’s son loved me. It was amazing. 

Andre plopped on the couch as I laid on top of him. 

The past few months were hard with him being away, But this moment was surreal. We were actually together, for good this time. 

“Damn, are you actually my husband?” Andre said, smiling. 

“Hell yes,” I whispered, kissing him on the lips. 

We we sat and talked. That’s all we did, really. We just got so lost into each other. Sometimes we’d talk for hours and don’t even realize it. 

“All of this started with a kiss in a locker room,” I chuckled. 

“I’m glad you did,” Andre said. 

I reminisced on everything that happened. I remembered how I met Andre back in 2013 and how shy he was. It was so cute to me. His dimples were the first thing that caught my eye. 

I remembered the kiss in the locker room, which felt like an eternity because of how great it felt. 

I shivered as I was reminded of Klay and how he blackmailed Andre and I for almost a month. I thought about how Andre protected me through all the assaults and threats. 

Through it all, I knew Andre was the one for me. He risked his life for me. He shielded me, even if he got hurt. He’d do anything in his power to keep me safe.

I looked at Andre in his eyes again. The same scar under his right eye was there. It was from that night him, Seth, Ben, and Shaun came to get me from Klay and Lebron. 

After that night, Lebron and Klay never fucked with us again. 

Never. 

To this day... No texts. No calls. No threats. Nothing. 

It was a huge burden that was finally able to be let go. Klay was supposed to be returning sometime this week. I was nervous, but I knew I’d be alright. 

Since that night, Ben and I became close friends. Andre saw Ben as a brother. I knew Ben had the hugest crush on me, but he respected my relationship, and I appreciated him for that. 

“What you thinking about?” Andre whispered. 

“All the shit we had to go through to get here,” I said. 

Andre sighed. 

“For you... it was worth it,” Andre said. 

I reached over and grabbed his hand. I kissed him on the cheek. 

“It sure was baby,” I whispered. 

I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled once again. 

And that was it. Andre had my heart for good, and no one could change that. The ring on my finger glistened in the moonlight. I smiled. 

Through the house bombing, the threats, the hate, the assaults, and the breakups... Andre’s love for me was unconditional. 

And my love for him was the same. 

* * *

The End.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after they get married🙂 (update)

-Steph’s POV-

I laid in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I’d just got off the phone with my little girl, Riley. I looked around the room. I did nothing the whole day. I was bored as hell.   
  


I gazed at the wedding picture of me and Andre on the nightstand. I couldn’t help but smile. 

It’d been a long ass year for us. We’d been through a lot together. I missed being on the same team with him. Not only was he my husband, but he was my best friend, a great teammate, and a leader. We really needed his leadership this year. God, I missed him so much. Lying in my bed alone felt so empty. 

My phone vibrated on my stomach. My heart fluttered is when I saw it was Andre.

”What’s up, Dre?” I asked cheerfully.   
  


“Nothin’ baby,” he said. “Just missing you.”

”Awe me too,” I said back. 

“Any problems?” he asked in a more serious tone.   
  
”Not at all,” I said. “It’s... peaceful.”   
  


“Good,” Andre whispered. “Now let me in the house.”   
  


I jumped up in excitement.   
  


“What?” I yelled. 

”Come open the door,” Andre laughed.   
  


I hopped up and practically ran to the door.   
  


I yanked it open and saw the love of my life standing in front of me. I shoved my phone in my pocket and pulled Andre in for the longest hug.   
  


“I thought you were headed back to Miami,” I said, still holding him.   
  


His soft hands caressed the back of my head. He ran his hands through my hair. That always felt the best.

”You know I had to come see you,” Andre said.   
  


I pulled away and looked into his light brown eyes. I admired his dimples, plump lips, straight teeth, and his perfectly trimmed beard. He was as sexy as he always had been.   
  


“You’re looking a little too fine today,” Andre said, winking his eye. 

”Same to you,” I said opening the door for him. “I don’t need anyone else trying to hit on you.” 

Andre thought that was the funniest thing.   
  


“Ain’t nobody got my attention but you,” Andre laughed.   
  


I smirked and kissed him on the lips.   
  


“Mmm, cherry,” I whispered.   
  


He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I licked my lips.   
  


”How’s your hand,” Andre said, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
  


“It feels fine, honestly,” I said. “They want it to fully heal before I start playing again.”   
  


Andre nodded. ”I miss seeing you out there on that court.”   
  


He grabbed my hand and gazed at the ring on my finger. He kissed it.   
  


“So, Mr. Curry-Iguodala,” Andre said. “What are you doing tonight?”

I looked him up and down.   
  


“ _You.”  
  
_

Andre’s eyes got wide and smiled.   
  


“Say no more,” he whispered. 

He picked me up and straddled me on his waist. I felt his dick get hard against me. He kissed me slow and hard.  
  


He laid me on the couch and took his shirt off, exposing his biceps and his gold chain.

I leaned forward and kissed his chest. 

“I love you,” I said.   
  


“Love you more,” he whispered back.


End file.
